Sasuhina Anbu Hogwarts Mission
by sunhex1120
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and reinforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Not Yaoi. On vacation since author has run out of ideas ;p
1. Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Racoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Sasuke: What is it with you and sendig me and Hinata-chan to Hogwarts all the time?**

**Harry: What's wrong with Hogwarts?**

**Sunhex1120: Yeah! Listen to Harry! I thought it would be cool to write a story in this way like my other but less people. So deal with it Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Please don't call me that! You sound like a fangirl.**

**Sunhex1120: Maybe it's because I am one. A SasuHina one! Harry, do you mind doing the disclaimer while I teach Rooster hair here some manners! *Walks over to Sasuke and drags him by the ear to my room.***

**Harry: Sure! Sunhex1120 doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter! Though she wishes she does she respects the authors and only borrows the Characters and sometimes the storylines. Please enjoy Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Shizune please call for Cat and Raven. There is a new S-ranked mission for them." The blonde Hokage told her helper. Shizune nodded and rushed off. Tsunade took another swig of her sake and reread the letter.

_Hokage's office, Hokage Tower, Konohagakure, Fire country._

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I am Albus Dumbledore from the dimension of wizards. I need a large favor of your ninja. I need a couple of your best ninja for three months and then you may need to send more. I need them to come to my dimension and protect my school, Hogwarts, and the child of prophecy, Harry Potter. I will pay any amount of money for them and thy will be attending the last match of the Quidditch world cup. They will be led around by a man named Ludo Bagman and are to try and become friends with Harry Potter and company. I will come in a week to pick them up._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

'Hm. I need to ask this Dumbledore fellow to send a copy of this to Gaara.' The door swung open and Shizune walked in with a man in a raven mask and black hair behind her. A second later a girl with indigo hair and a cat mask leaped in through the window and landed like a cat beside the man. They both took their masks off and looked at me expectantly.

"Sasuke, Hinata, you will be going to another dimension for a year." They both looked at me in surprise. "There you will be protecting a school called 'Hogwarts' and a child of prophecy, Harry Potter. It'll be only you two for the first two months and then I'll send Fox's anbu team and Raccoon's to help with the castle. You will aslo be helping with a tournement that is similar to the Chuunin exams. Is that clear?" The two anbu nodded. "Now you will be leaving in a week to go to a game called 'Quidditch'. You cannot wear your masks at the Quidditch world cup so that they don't know what you look like in your masks. Your names at the world cup are Haru Uchiha and Yuuki Hyuuga. You are to make friends with your charge and his friends and you will be led around by a man with the name Ludo Bagman. Go pack! Dissmissed." She handed Sasuke the mission scroll and the two anbu leaped out the window.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think of the mission?" Hinata asked the stoic Uchiha.

"It's hard to beleive we're going to another dimension. Although I do like that our code names have the smae last names as us. It makes it a whole lot easier to remember." Sasuke replied.

* * *

"So these two are the first to come?" Dumbledore askes the blonde Hokage.

"Yes. These are Raven and Cat. They will be joined by team Fox and team Raccoon later after two months. You two can show him your faces." Tsunade instructed. Raven and Cat hesitantly took their masks off. Dumbledore seemed surprised at their young appearances but hid it with a twinkling smile.

"You two might want to change into some casual clothes because you are going strait to the home of Harry Potter's friend Ronald Weasley." Raven and Cat henged into some different clothes but kept their original appearances. Cat was wearing a lavender sundress and Raven was wearing a black jacket with gray jeans. Dumbledore nodded in approval and held out a boot.

"Please grab this and hold on tight." The three grabbed the boot with hesitant hands and looked at the Holage one last time before feeling a jerk on their navels and being pulled into the other dimension.

* * *

From now on italics are _Japanese+Jutsus_

Normal- English

* * *

"_Where are we_?" Cat asked as she held a kunai out. Raven jut shook his head and held his kunai tighter. They stood outside a very tall house in a marsh.

"This is the Burrow. Now why don't we go see the Weaslys but first a Translation charm." Dumbledore said in english. The shinobi stared at him. He repeated the phrase in Japanese and performed the charm.

"Wow. That stick really does do magic." Cat said in wonder. Raven simply nodded in agreement.

"Shall we?" The three walked over to the Burrow and knocked. A plump woman with red hair opened.

"Ah Dumbledore! Are these the kids you told me about?" She asked in a motherly tone. Then she spotted Cat and gasped. "Are you blind?" Cat snickered and shook her head.

"Yes Molly fhese are the ones I told you about. These are…" Dumbledore gestured for the anbu to talk.

"Yuuki Hyuuga." Cat bowed.

"Haru Uchiha." Raven quickly bowed and stood strait again.

"I'm Molly Weasley." The plump woman said happily.

"Thank you for taking us in for the world cup Weasley-san." Cat chriped. Mrs. Weasley paused in confusion at 'san' and Dumbledore explained.

"Please come in! I'll have to ask you to help me transport some things into the backyard though for a visitor's birthday."

"No problem." Sasuke said cooly, making Mrs. Weasley shiver. The anbu walked in cautiously. The house seemed very cosy. Mrs. Weasley went to the stairs.

"Kids! Please come downstairs to meet our visitors before Harry arrives!" There was the sound of many people on the stairs and eight people came down the stairs. All of them had red hair except one who had brown bushy hair. A few of them gasped at Cat's white eyes. The bushy haired girl and a redheaded girl giggled and pointed at Raven. He rolled his eyes and gave me a look that said 'here we go again'.

"These are Haru and Yuuki. And just so you know Yuuki is not blind. Introduce yourselves and then you need to help set up our surprise party for Harry." Mrs Weasley told them and they nodded as one.

"I'm Fred and he's George. You are really pretty Yuuki. Want to come check out some of our joke merchandise?" One of the twin redheads asked. Cat blushed and shook her head politely while hiding behind me slightly. The two eldest looking boys went over tothe twins and whacked them on the head.

"Sorry about these two. I'm Bill." The boy who whacked Fred smiled.

"And I'm Charlie." The other smiled at us.

"Percy. Now mother I'm going to finish my report on cauldron bottoms." The boy with glases said proudly and walked back up the stairs.

"Ginny!"

"Hermionie!" The two girls announced and started giggling again. The last boy looked very jealous but said his name anyway.

"Ron."

"Now everyone please help me out. Haru, if you could help Charlie and Bill with the tables that would be great. Yuuki I would like you to help Ginny and Hermionie with decorations. Ron you are helping me." Mrs Weasley smiled and they all went to work. The girls grabbed streamers inthe colors of gold and red as well as some other decorations. Charlie and Bill took a table each and carried them out with magic. Raven simply grabbed the last two and carried them wih ease into the garden. The Weasleys watched him in slight surprise. Bill and Charlie accidently knocked a leg off a table and were now fixing it. Raven watched in surprise as they fixed the table with magic.

"Haru? How old are you if I may ask?" Ginny came up and asked.

"None of your business." He growled scaring her off. Cat came over to him.

"_Don't scare them too much just yet. We need to make friends_." She said in fast Japanese. The Weasleys and Hermionie looked very surprised but then rembered that the newcomers were from Japan. Cat skipped back over to the box and grabbed some streamers. She twirled happily around she garden with the streamers flying behind her as she decorated the surrounding bushes.

"FRED! GEORGE! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR FAKE WANDS LIEING AROUND!" Mrs Weasley roared. The two boys ran out of the kitchen only to be caught by their mother and dragged back into the house. Raven walked over to Cat.

"This place sure is lively." He pointed out. She giggled and blushed.

"Could you keep it down down there?" Percy called from his window. They all nodded innocently.

"Alright everyone! Ron, Fred and George please come to the fireplace. We're going to get Harry." A balding man bounced into the doorway. There was a sound of an 'Alright Dad!' And the three names boys came downstairs. Mr Weasley threw some weird looking dust on the fire and it thrned green. The ninjas watched in wonder as the man did so.

"Number 4 Privet Drive!" He said loud and clear then stepped into the fire. The process was repeated three more times.

"Why don't we play wizard's chass while we wait?" Bill suggested.

"Yuuki, do you want to play shogi?" Raven asked. Cat nodded vigorously. He pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb. Raven did some quick hand signs then slammed his and on the scroll. A cloud of smike appeared and an object appeared. The two ninja started to set up the game while the wizards gaped at them.

"Y-You just did wandless magic." Hermionie stammered.

"We're playing Shogi. If you want to watch I suggest you sit down and be quiet." Raven growled as he moved a piece and ignored Hermionie. Hermionie squeaked and went to watch Ron bury Charlie in Wizards chess.

* * *

"They're back!" Mrs Weasley called. We all put our games away and sat down. The door opened to reveal five people.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

* * *

**Sunhex1120: I was hoping to add more funnies but I guess that wasn't very possible. Heheh.**

**Sasuke: Why is it we get to show our faces?**

**Sunhex1120: Because I said so Rooster Hair! *Sticks tongue out***

**Hinata: Hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Potter

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Racoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Sasuke: What are you gonna make me do to him? *Points at Harry* Plus, I thought we weren't supposed to use justus before the mission.**

**Sunhex1120: at least you're actually into the story!**

**Harry: Hey! Don't make him beat me up or anything.**

**Sunhex1120: Hey good Idea!**

**Harry: No!**

**Hinata: Sunhex1120 doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Now if you'll excuse me I need to stop the three of then from killing each other. Enjoy Chapter two: Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" The Weasleys and Hermionie yelled. The boy in glasses looked around in wonder. There were piles of food on the table and in the middle a circular snitch cake.

"Thank you everyone!" He exclaimed. Only then did he seem to notice Raven and Cat standing in the corner of the garden.

"Who are those two?" He whispered to Ron.

"Haru and Yuuki. They'e coming to the World Cup with us but..." He trailed off.

"You want to train?" Raven asked Cat.

"Sure!" Cat purred. Se turned to us. "It'll be our birthday present to you." She nodded at Harry and leaped over the fence. Raven followed quickly.

"_How about only Taijutsu_?" He suggested. Cat nodded.

"It is kind of against the rules of the mission but I guess just a little spar won't hurt anyone. How about we do it less fast than usual just genin speed." The Weasleys and the others came outside and sat down to watch. Raven and Cat each stood facing each other off. Then they charged and began to spar. The wizards watched in amazement as the two anbu faught at their lowest speed. Cat kicked out at Raven but he dodged. Then he leaped at her and kicked her up into the air. The wizards stared the entire time as Cat flew in an arc. Then suddenly Raven was under her. His leg swung around and kicked Cat in the stomach. The wizards gasped.

"Lion's barrage!" Raven yelled and smashed Cat into the ground.

"Yuuki!" Ginny couldn't help but call.

"I'm over here!" Cat waved happily and bowed. Raven did the same. The wizards clapped like crazy.

"What happened? You were there! And then you got smushed and then you were there!" Ron stamered. Cat giggled and Raven smirked.

"Why don't we go eat?" Mrs Weasley suggested. They nodded and headed into the backyard.

"That was fun but we cannot do that again Haru-kun." Cat said. Raven nodded.

"_Wakata_ Yuuki-kun." He whispered.

"Tomorrow is the Quidditch World cup Final. So eat up and then go to bed." Mr Weasley informed them.

"If I may ask, what is Quidditch?" Cat asked quietly. The wizards gaped at her. She blushed in embarassment and hid behind Raven. Raven rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore-san simply dropped us off here but never explained anything." Raven sighed. He put a hand on Cat's shoulder. She blushed again.

"Quidditch is only the best game ever!" Ron, Bill, Charlie and Harry yelled in unison.

"I meant that we don't know the rules and players and things like that." Cat squeaked from behind Raven.

"There are three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and a seeker." Hermionie listed out.

"The chasers throw around the red ball called the quaffle and try to score." Bill explained.

"Beaters have bats—"

"And they hit the bludgers—"

"At the opposite team. We're beaters at Hogwarts." The twins said.

"The keeper tries to block the quaffle from getting in the hoops. I want to be keeper." Ron grinned. Cat felt a small jolt up her spine as she saw Naruto instead of Ron.

"And finally the Seeker tries to catch the tiny golden ball called the Snitch that id worth 150 points and ends the game. I'm seeker at Hogwarts." Harry smiled.

"_Arigato_ I mean Thank you." Cat smiled. "Haru and I are going to our rooms if that's alright." Mrs Weasley nodded and pointed to a room. The two bowed and hurried upstairs.

"_What are we going to do? Should we bring our anbu masks and gear to the match_?" Cat asked.

"_Yeah. I sense something bad is going to happen_." Raven replied and looked at Cat. She blushed and nodded.

"_Better get our things together._" Cat said hurriedly and started packing scrolls and her mask into her kunai pouch(AN: Let's just say that the mask can fit in the pouch). Thre was a knock on the door and Ginny's head popped in.

"I was just wondering, Haru, um… Willyougooutwime?" Ginny blushed.

"Sorry what?" Raven asked. 'I don't think I even wantto know.'

"Will you go out with me?" Ginny turned red. Cat snickered and went back to grabbing her scrolls.

"No." Raven said dryly.

"But—"

"No." Ginny had tears in her eyes and rushed away. Cat snickered again. Raven's angry gaze drifted onto her.

"_I didn't start it_!" They both continued packing scrolls. Then The two grabbed their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Without knowing it, Raven's hand slipped into Cat's.

* * *

"Off we go!" Mr Weasley cheered. A very groggy group of teenagers nodded(AN: Minus Cat and Raven).

"Weasley-san? Where are we going exactly?" Cat asked.

"To a portkey." He replied and grinned. Cat blushed and dropped back beside Raven. The group walked through the forest in the cold morning frost. Cat and Raven were shivering slightly. They hadn't felt cold like this in Konoha.

"_I thought you would be warmer since you seemed fine in the land of Iron acording to Naruto._" Cat's teeth chattered.

"_That was because I was very disrtacted so I didn't feel the cold._" Raven shivered. They left the forest behind and started climbing a steep hill. The two shinobi walked casually while the wizards were breathing heavily and were dragging their feet. When they reached the top of the hill the wizards were sitting on the ground, catching their breaths while the ninjas just watched with amused expressions on their faces.

"_They are really unfit_." Raven chuckled softly.

"I never thought I would hear you laugh since I'm not Naruto." Cat mock punched Raven.

"Ah! Arthur! How are you mate?" A man in glasses walked up the other side of the hill holding a boot. Behind him was a handsome young man.

"Hullo Amos." Mr Weasley simled and gave the man a one armed hug.

"Hey Cedric!" Harry waved. The twins ,who had still not forgiven Cedric for winning a Quidditch match against them ,simply nodded tersly.

"Who are these two youngins here Arthur?" Amos asked, pointing at Cat and Raven.

"Yuuki and Haru. They're from Japan ans they wabted to see a Quidditch match. They don't play Quidditch where they come from." Mr Weasley explained.

"I'm Amos Diggory and this is my son Cedric Diggory." Amos said, bowing to Cat and Raven. Cedric winked at Cat and she blushed. The two shinobi bowed and looked at the old boot in Amos' hand.

"Grab onto the portkey everyone!" He called and held out the boot. The ninjas wrinkled their noses at the smell of the sodden old boot and grabbed it with distaste. The wizards followed and a second later it jerked them away.

* * *

"Oof!" The Weasleys(AN: Minus Mr Weasley), Hermionie and Harry fell on their faces as the Portkey dropped them to their destination. The ninja stood in crouched positions to take the fall more effeciently. Cat stood like a cat but pushed herself up fromthe ground and brushed the dust off her sweater.

"Wealcome to the Quidditch World cup." Mr Weasley smiled. The two ninjas watched in wonder as people flew around on broomsticks while swerving around the colored tents.

"Now let's go find our place." The Weasleys' group started walking around. After getting information from a muggle once he was obliviated they headed to their spot.

"Here we are. Not as fancy as others but It'll do." Mr Weasley smiled as they reached their two hand-me-down tents. The boys walked in and Raven gasped. Cat had the same reaction in the girl's tent. The outside was small but the inside was huge and comfortable looking. The boys went and claimed beds while Raven looked around. He walked over to the remaining bed and set down his kunai pouch that was bulging slightly from the amount of scrolls inside it.

"This is amazing." Cat whispered as her and the rest of the girls entered the boys tent.

"This is like camping." Mr Weasley squealed with glee as he tried to light the fire to make food on. In the end Hemionie had to help him since the matches wouldn't light correctly for Mr Weasley. There he made eggs and bacon.

"Hello there Weaslby." A strict voice said from behind. The two ninja spun around and struggled with all their might to not lunge forwards and stab the man eith some kunai.

"Mr Crouch! I'ver finished the article about cauldron bottoms." Percy stood up and started explaining to Crouch. The shinobi watched in amusement.

"Arthur! Could you please introduce these two foreiners for me?" A man in a striped yellow and black quidditch cloak bounced over.

"These are Yuuki Hyuuga and Haru Uchiha from Japan. They are here for their first Quidditch match. Kids this is Ludo Bagman." Mr Weasly grinned.

"You had better head up now Arthur. You know, just to be ready." Ludo suggested.

"Wait. Would you like to buy a fake wand?" Fred asked.

"It depends on how well it works." Ludo replied. George handed him a fake wand. He waved it and it gave a sproing noise and shot sparks at the man, and Ludo burst out laughing.

"I'll take it! Now you had best hurry!" Ludo walked off with Barty following behind.

"Off we go to the stadium I guess." The group headed off again. When they reached the stadium it was dark.

"Hello Arthur. Go up to the top box alright?" The man told them and they began climbing the stairs to the top box. When thy arrived they werethe second group to arrive. There were two blondes already in their seats. The one with short hair looked up and smirked gleefully. The Weasleys' group sat down at the front row and settled down for the game.

"Hey Weasley. I wonder how muh you had to sell to be able to sot up here at the top box and watch the match." The blonde boy drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry hissed. Cat snickered. 'This kid's name is Malfoy?' Malfoy looked at Cat and Raven.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who're you?"

"Yuuki Hyuuga."

"Haru Uchiha."

"Why were you laughing? I bet it was about Weasley and his family." Malfoy drawled again.

"No it was about how silly a name Draco is." Cat snickered at Raven's response.

"Why you!" Malfoy reached for his wand but Raven was faster. "Where's my wand?"

"You mean this stick?" Sasuke was twirling the wand inside his hand. The Weasleys' group gaped.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Hmm. No." Raven dropped it in the ground and went to sit down again.

"LET THE TEAM MASCOTS COME ON!" Ludo Bagman's voice drifted around the stadium.

"THE BULGARIANS MASCOTS: THE VEELA!" The most beautiful women the boys had eye seen walked onto the pitch. Raven merely looked at them for a second and then went back to charting about rhe mission with Cat.

"Potter-san. I think this is the kind of time when someone should say. Keep your limbs inside of the vehicle at all times or you'll lose that limb." Raven growled as Harry put his leg over the edge as if to jump down to the Veela.

"THE IRISH LEPRACHAUNS!" Tiny green men started dansing and making shapes after the veela finished dansing.

"NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO: LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

* * *

**Sunhex1120: I like it.**

**Sasuke: Well I don't.**

**Sunhex1120: that's because you don't like anything. Except Hinata.**

**Sasuke: *Blush***

**Harry: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Death Eater Attack

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Sunhex1120: You should like this chappy Sasuke-kun, you'll get some action.**

**Sasuke: Arigato!**

**Harry: How about me?**

**Sunhex1120: Nope!**

**Harry: You may not own Naruto or Harry Potter but at least you actually give me more action in the story. Wait what?**

**Sunhex1120: Enjoy Chapter three: Death Eater attack!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The quidditch players swooped out with the quaffle. Raven and Cat watched in awe at the speed of the wizards on broomsticks. For them it would be Jonin level speed.

"_This is amazing. I didn't think wizards could move this fast_." Cat whispered to Raven. The two shinobi stood and walked over to the railing.

"_Why aren't they going after the snitch? It's hovering underneath the tallest hoop._" Raven asked.

"I_ don't think the have vision like we do with our Kekkei Genkai_." Cat mock-punched Raven.

"THE IRISH SCORE!"

"What? But Bulgaria had the ball!" Harry exclaimed.

"Put your omunoculars on norma view or else you'll miss things." Hermionie shook her head at Harry.

"_He may be the child of prophecy but he sure is a knucklehead. Kind of like Naruto no baka._" Raven pointed out. There was a soft beating of wings and Raven looked over the railing. Cat had stretched her hand out and had the snitch flapping on her knuckles. She giggled as the tiny wings tickled her hand. None of the wizards noticed since they were watching the game. A boy in red swooped up to grab the snitch. He made eye contact with Cat. She blushed. Raven growled at him and he sped off again.

"Did you see that?! Victor Krum was right in front of us!" Ron exclaimed.

"KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! BUT IRELAND WINS!" Ludo Bagman boomed.

"_Finally it's over. It's too noisy_." Raven complained.

"How did you like your first Quidditch Match?" Fred asked.

"It destroyed my eardrums." Raven muttered darkly, making the twins gulp.

"_It was nice but not as entertaining as the Chuunin Exams._" Cat said dreamily. The two shinobi sighed happily and backflipped over the railings.

"Ah! Dad! The Foreigners just jumped over the railings!" George cried. Everyone in the top box rushed over to see what happened to the two newcomers. The two free fell as people ran around trying to catch them.

"Get out of the way!" Raven yelled. The people did so imediately. He landed softly and stood up with a happy expression on his face. Cat flipped in the air and landed like a cat on the ground. The Weasleys flew down the stairs.

"You jumped and stuck the landing without killing yourselves." Ginny said breathlessly.

"That was nothing compared to the fall off—" Raven jabbed Cat in the ribs with his elbow. She had almost revealed something about their village.

"Why don't we head back to the tent?" Raven suggested in a low but threatening voice. The Weasley's group nodded quickly and they headed back. When they arrived the ninja stayed outside the tents.

"_We shouldn't have done that but I guess we needed the adreneline rush hunh_?" Cat asked. Raven grunted. Then Suddenly the sound of screams could be heard from far off. The shinobi stffened in concentration. The screams were close enough to hear with normal ears now and crowds of wizards were running past.

"Kids! Get into the forest now!" Mr Weasley yelled. The kids ran towards the forest while Bill, Percy, Charlie, Mr Weasley and the shinobi stayed. The three younger Weasleys charged into the crowd.

"What are you doing?! Get into the forest! This is too dangerous for kids like you!" Mr Weasley yelled at the shinobi. He grabbed their wrists and held them wit. A surprisingly tight grip. He found himself up against a tree within a second with two kunai at his neck, still holding their wrists in a death grip.

"Let us go and we won't kill you." Cat's normally sweet voice was now cold as she spoke to the balding man. Raven slipped on his mask and she did the same. They released their henges and appeared in their full ANBU gear. Mr Weasley squeaked in surprise and let go Of their wrists.

"Repeat what has happened here with us Weasley-san and we will track you down and give you a slow painful death." Raven hissed. The poor balding man nodded fearfully. The two ANBU nodded to each other and raced off with unhuman speed and their arms flying behind them. The let a small amount of chakra leak into their legs and they bounced into the trees. From there they leaped from branch to branch until they reached the hooded figures ahead of them.

"_Go_!" Raven called. The two ANBU flipped onto the scene and started attacking imediately. Cat pulled out a kunai and stabbed a masked man. He cried out and fell on the ground, dead. Raven spotted Charlie cowering in a corner with a hooded man hovering over him with his stick extended.

"_Haa_!" Raven yelled and kicked the hooded man in the stomach. He keeled over and Raven took his head in his hands and broke the man's neck. Charlie looked up fearfully at Raven. Raven simply nodded and attacked another hooded figure, leaving time for Charlie to escape. Cat attacked another man with her Byakugan activated. She was slightly surprised that they had the chakra systems but attacked with her gentle fist anyways. She struck down the last remaining man with a juuken blow to his heart.

"_Raven. The rest of them are escaping. Shall we go after them_?" Raven nodded.

"No!" Dumbledore ran up to the two shinobi before they could leap after the hooded figures. "Grab my arms. We're going to Hogwarts now to get your teamates and an explination." He announced. The two ANBU grabbed the old man's arms and he apparated them away.

* * *

CRACK! The three people landed in the middle of an office full of strange artifacts.

"Now tell me, what are the codenames of your teamates?"

"Fox, Slug, Stag, Swan, Dog, Akamaru, Hawk, Dragon, Raccoon, Cheeta and Crow." Cat listed. Dumbledore nodded and disappeared with a loud crack.

_"What do you think Raven? What do you think those things were_?" Cat asked.

"I_'m not sure_." He sighed. There was a pop and eleven people and a humongous white dog appeared in the room.

"_Raven_!" Three of them squealed. The one with the Fox mask ran over and mock punched Raven while the ones with masks with a swan and a slug on them ran over and hugged him. He groaned.

"_Mendokse_." The one with a Stag on his mask sighed.

"_Let me just put a translation spell on you and we'll discuss_." Dumbledore cast the spell and the ANBU. Spoke the new language in wonder.

"Now then. Tsunade informes me that Fox is the leader of the mission. Who is Fox?" Fox stepped forwards And waved cheerfully.

"_Mina_! You can take your masks off for Dumbledore-san." Cat told her teamates. They did so. Fox's blue eyes were twinkling happily and his blonde hair was as messy as ever. Swan's blue eyes looked excited as her blonde ponytail swayed slightly. Slug's emerald eyes were stuck on Raven and her Bubblegum pink hair was short as usual. Stag's brown eyes showed he was bored and his pineapple hairstyle was as messy as usual. Dog grinned his signature toothy grin and Akamaru barked in greeting. Hawk and Dragon were standing side by side and avoiding looking into each other's eyes. Raccoon's messy red hair was being combes by his fingers as he sighed. Cheeta's four ponytails were normal and her green eyes excited. She had her fan on her back and Raccoon had his gourd. Crow had his normal scroll case on his back with his tatoos and his cat-ear hood. Dumbledore seemed pleased with th choice of ninja and smiled.

"Would you like to meet the staff and then get settled in or settled in first?"

"I think settling in first would be best." Fox responded as he put his mask back on. The others did the same. Dumbledore nodded and gave Fox the directions to the Ninja comon room. He nodded and they left the office.

"So Cat. What have you been doing here?" Slug asked.

"We had to stay with a poor wizard family for about two days. Then these hooded men attacked the tournament we had been watching and we had to leave." Cat replied soflty. They arrived at a painting of the Thrid Hokage. This scared them slightly but they walked over anyways.

"Ah. It's good to see you all again." The painting said. The ninja jumped back in alarm. "Don't worry, All paintigs in this castle speak and move. Now please make a password and you can enter. Give me that password whenever you want to enter and you can come in. Inside you can take off your masks and call each other by your real names." The Third Hokage explained.

"How about… Kurama." Fox suggested

"Alright. In you go." The portrait opened to reveal a hole. The ANBU walked cautiously inside. The room was large with big squishy chairs and couches as well as desks and shelves with all sorts of books. There were two staircases each with a label that said either 'Kunoichi' or 'Shinobi'. The boys went up their side and the kunoichi went up theirs. The room was filed with beds and places for their things. Even stands for the ANBU's masks. They plopped down on their beds and remove their masks. Then They started unpacking for the year ahed. Hinata was the first to finish so she went downstairs. She grabbed a book about magical creatures and settled down. Soon all of the shinobi had settled in and were ready to meet the teachers. They walked to the main floor of the castle where the giant enrance hall was. There they waited on the ceiling for the staff of the school. One by one the teachers came and waited. Last of them all was a humongous man wearing a mole skin coat and had a very bushy black beard.(AN: I'm not naming all of the teachers cuz I seriously can't remember all of their names).

"They should be here by now." The sniboi heard Dumbledore say. The ANBU released themselves from the ceiling. They landed gracefully in front of the Hogwarts teachers. They gasped in surprise. Fox stepped forwards.

"I am Fox, leader of this mission." He said with absolutely no emotion in his words at all.

"Allow me to introduce the teachers." Dumbledore smiled.

"Proffessor McGonnigal, head of Gryffindor house." A woman with a green cloak and hat and spectacles waved tersly.

"Proffessor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house." A plump woman with weird gloves and greyish hair waved.

"Proffessor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house." A small man that only reached up to most of the other's knees waved.

"Proffessor Snape, Head of Slytherin House." The shinobi tensed slightly when they saw the man in black with greasy hair and a large nose.

"Then There is Proffessor Trelawny, Proffessor Hagrid, Proffessor Binns, Proffessor Sinistra…" and the names went on. FoX shivered in fear a tiny bit at Proffessor Binns. Dumbledore looked at the ANBU. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Fox, leader."

"Raccoon, Second in comand."

"Raven, Third in command."

"Stag, Strategist."

"Cheeta, Strategist."

"Crow, Scout."

"Hawk, Scout."

"Dog, Scout. And this is Akamaru who is also a scout."

"Dragon, Weapons mistress."

"Cat, Scout and Medic."

"Slug, Medic."

"Swan, Medic and interrogator." They all bowed curtly.

"Please make yourselves at home." Dumbledore simled. The ninja nodded and scattered to check ot the castle.

* * *

Over the next month the ANBU were able to memorize most of the caslte. The leaf peers would always go outside and train while accompanied by the sand nin at times. Most of the time Raccoon, Cheeta and Crow would walk around the Castle upside down, saying that they sould know the place top to bottom, litterally. They had all gotten a good laugh when Fox had first seen Nearly Headless Nick and almost fell of the Astronomy tower.

* * *

"Ninja! You will be boarding the Hogwarts express. I would like Fox, Cat, Crow, Cheeta, Slug and Swan to go."Dumbledore said. he explained waht their compartment looked like and they body flickered to the train.

"So who wants to babysit Potter-san?" Fox asked. Swan raised her hand. "

"I will since I want to see what he's like." She grinned and henged. She now had green eyes and orange hair with a cute sundress on. She skipped down the hallway to the only compartment left open. She felt slightly sick when she sat down sine she had never been on a train before.

"Oh! Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." A girl with brown hair asked. Swan smiled and nodded. The three started talking about things Swan couldn't care less about when she suddenly heard something interesting.

"…Uchiha. They both dissappeared. Carlie said he saw someone with Haru's hair style wearing a mask with a raven on It. He saved him from a death eater. That bloke must have been a guard or something 'cause Charlie said he killed the Death Eater by snapping his neck." Swan heard Ron say. She remembered Raven telling her about it so she knew Haru must be Raven.

"Hello Potter. I still can't beleive you and Weaselby over there actually got into the top box of the Quidditch Stadium." A blonde boy drawled from the door. "I'm sure your house wouldn't have been able to give you enough money to get up there." Swan had heard enough. She stood and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt.

"Listen here lowlife. You never talk like that about someone's family. It says nothing about them and everything about you. They sound nice and things like that while you sound arrogant and nothing compared to them. Leave unless you want my fist in your face." She growled. The boy whimpered and left in a great hurry. Swan nodded in approval and went back to the shinobi compartment.

* * *

The ninja made some last moment arrangements before the students entered the castle.

_"Raven, Cat and I are in charge of Gryffindor. Raccoon, Dragon and Hawk, Slytherin. Cheeta, Swan and Stag, Ravenclaw. Dog, Slug and Crow are Hufflepuff. Remember we need to tell them the new rules and stay in the common rooms for a part of the night, taking shifts. Now let's go wait in the rafters of the Great Hall until we are called down by Dumbledore-san."_

* * *

**Sunhex1120: I have decided to dedicate this story to my family in southern Alberta to try and cheer them up after the giant floods they've been having. They had to evacuate so I hope they can be cheered up a bit by this.**

**Sasuke: Aw. How sweet. Now tell me why you made Sakura and Ino hug me.**

**Sunhex1120: because you were being a jerk so I thought I'd punish you.**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome. Please leave a troublesome review for this troublesome woman's troublesome story.**

**Temari: You should limit the amount of times you say 'Troublesome' a day.**

**Shikamaru: Wha?**


	4. Chapter 4: New Year of Ninja

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Harry: Why did Yuuki and Haru leave?**

**Sasuke: They were Me and Hinata dummy!**

**Harry: Who are you calling a dummy? Naruto always calls you some japanese thing and you always act badly to it.**

**Naruto: Sasuke-teme! You're interrupting the story!**

**Harry: Yeah that's the word!**

**Sunhex1120: Can we just continue on with the story please? I'm sorry, the last chapter was kinda rushed since my mind was on my family. I'm gonna go back in and edit some of it to make it less rushed later. I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Please enjoy Chapter 4: The new year of ninja!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The ANBU waited aptiently as the students dressed in black walked into the Great Hall.

"I'm still wondering why Mr Weasely was so shaken after the Workd cup and why those two foreigners disappeared so quickly." Hermionie said. This caught the ANBU's attention.

"You've gotta admit though. They were crazy! They jumped off the railing of the top box of the Quidditch Stadium!" Ron exclaimed. This caused Fox to look questioningly at Raven and Cat.

"Well now Mr Weasley isn't as shaken up so we should be happy. We need to worry more about the dark mark." Harry decided to change the subject of the foreigners.

"Hey look! There's an extra table! I wonder who for?" Hermionie whispered thoughtfully. Sure enough there was another table in the corner behind the staff table. The sorting started but the Golden trio didn't pay attention.

"Silence please! Now before we tuck into our delicious feast that the House Elves have made for us I would like to introduce some new people who will be protecting our school this year. Please welcome the Shinobi from the Elemental Continents in a parallel demension!" There was a gust of wind when Dumbledore finished speaking and twelve swirls of leaves and sand appeared. The spinning became slower and it dropped to reveal twelve people in masks. A humongous white dog ran to the front of the Great Hall to the mysterious figures. They all had masks with snarling animals on them and a small dagger in their backs. Three of them had strange objects on their backs as well. One with four strange ponytails had a large black metal thing that sat sideways on her back. Another with two chinese buns had what seemed to be a large green scroll on her tailbone. The Last had fire red hair and a peanut shaped thing on his back. Harry had never seen such weird people before. Then his eyes fell on the two closest to Hagrid. One had spiky black hair that was in the shape of a duck's butt feathers. The other, that seemed to be a girl, had long indigo hair and bangs that framed her face as well as a fringe of hair that slightly covered her mask.

"Don't those two look like the foreigners from the World Cup?" Harry whispered. Ron and Hermionie nodded. The one with messy blonde hair stepped forwards.

"I am Fox. These are Raven, Slug, Stag, Swan, Dog, Cat, Raccoon, Cheeta, Crow, Dragon and Hawk. We are here on Dumbledore-san's orders to protect you." He stepped back.

"They are the guards for this year. Let me tell you this warning. They have rights to give you detentions and have an authority over all of you, even teachers. Do not anger them. Though I have asked them not to kill any of you, you may end up with some broken limbs if you anger them." Dumbledore grinned. "Enjoy your food!" The guards seemed to disappear and reappear at their table. Most of the students stared at them to try and get a glimpse of their faces. All eyes were on Dog as he lifted his fork to where his mouth would be. He grabbed his mask and lifted it slightly. Suddenly he was lowering it again and his plate was empty. The other Ninja had done the same and now sat in a bored way. Harry looked over at Hermionie.

"I refuse to eat this food. House Elves made it. I'm going to start a club where we call for freedom for House eleves." Hermionie declared. Once everyone had finished Dumbledore rose again.

"I hope we all enjoyed our delicious feast." Hermionie snorted. "Now then, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you for the Four hundreth and sixty second time to that magic is not to be used in the hallways between classes. For those who are new to Hogwarts, the Forbidden forest is not to be entered. For those returning it will grieve you that this year there will be no Interhouse Quidditch Cup." There were yells of dissmay all over the Great Hall.

"_What's Quidditch_?" Fox asked quietly. Cat explained quickly as the noise died down in the hall.

"This year Hogwarts will be host of the Triwizard tournement. "

"You've got to be joking?!" George yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No I'm not Mr Weasley but I did hear a good one—" McGonnagal coughed loudly

"Er right. Now's not the time. Now, this is our first try in a while since the last few tries to bring it back resulted in a few horrific deaths. So this year we will be trying again with a safer competition. Hogwarts will be doing this alongside Beaubatons and Durmstrang. To make sure the tournement is safe we have made an age limit. You must be of age to enter the tournament."

"Rubbish!" The twins yelled. "We're of age in a few months!" The shinobi suddenly tensed. They sensed a person approching. Fox appeared behind Dumbledore in a cloud of smoke and whispered the situation.

"Don't kill him." Dumbledore whispered back. He continued his speech about the Triwizard Tournement as the person go closer. There was a crack of lightning and the doors swung open. Almost imediately the man was surrounded in a cacoon of sand with about five kunai at his neck. The students gaped at the guards.

"They can't actually be that fast! It's impossible!" Hermionie cried.

"You may release him." Dumbledore called. Raccoon summoned his sand back into his peanut shaped thing and Slug, Stag, Fox, Raven and Hawk placed their kunai back in their pouches. Then they suddenly seemed to dissappear and reappear at their table, seemingly bored again.

"Please welcome your new defence against the dark arts teacher: Proffessor Moody!" There was no applauding unless you say that two people clapping is applauding. Only Hagrid and Dumbledore clapped, everyone else too busy trying to take in every bit of his appearance. The ANBU looked bored but in reality were watching the man with carefully trained eyes. Cat and Hawk activated their byakugan. Hawk gasped a little when he saw that the wizards did have chakra. What was suspicious though was that Proffessor Moody was surrounded in a veil of chakra. The other ninja had felt it too and all frowned under their masks.

"Now I hope you all have a wonderful year at Hogwarts. Please wait until a ninja comes and escorts you to your house to your common room." Dumbledore finished. The shinobi leaped forwards with a chakra enhanced jump and landed at their respectable houses. Fox, Cat and Raven stood before the Gryffindors.

"I am Fox as you all should know, I am leader of the guards." He said blankly.

"I'm Raven, I'm third in command." He said darkly. His voice didn't go unheard and a lot of the gryffindors shivered.

"I'm Cat, a healer and a Scout." They wizards were all surprised that this ninja's voice sounded so sweet.

"Those two are definately the foreigners from the World cup." Hermionie whispered.

"No we are not. We are related to Haru and Yuuki but we arne't them." Raven had appeared behind he Golden trio. They all gasped.

"Let's get a move on already." Fox called. The same thing happened with the other houses.

"The Ravenclaws are quite polite." Cheeta told Stag As they led the said house to their common room.

"Troublesome." He replied.

"Hurry up!" Fox called from the top if the stairs where to portrait hole. "Now I will only say this password three times." Neville gulped. "_Namikaze_." The wizards said the password a few times. Fox repeated it two more times then entered the portrait hole.

"Excuse me, Mr Fox." Fox turned around irritably to look at Colin Creevey. "What does _Namikaze_ mean?" Fox sighed.

"It was the family name of the greatest leader of our village." The whole of the common room nodded slowly.

"Raven you do the speaking now." Fox called. Raven seemed to roll his eyes and walked into the spotlight.

"There are three rules that you must follow from now on." He listed.

"1: You are to be in he tower by 8:30 or I'll kill you." Fox snickered silently along with Cat at the looks on the Gryffindor's faces.

"2: you are not to go to the forbidden forest or the Quidditch pitch unless for lessons. If i find you near one of those two places I'll kill you. "The gryffindors gulped.

"3: Respect me and the rest of the guards or I'll kill you, is that clear?" The gryffindors nodded wildly and scampered up the stairs.

"_Nice one teme._" Fox chuckled to Raven. Raven simply nodded and sat down next to Cat. She blushed a deep red under her mask but no one could see so it only looked like she was bored.

* * *

"1: you are to be in the tower by 8:30 or I'll kill you." Dragon said in a singsong voice to the slytherins.

* * *

"2: you are not to go to the forbidden forest or the Quidditch pitch unless for lessons. If Infind you near one of those two places I'll kill you." Cheeta listed cheerily to the Ravenclaws. Stag yawned.

* * *

"3: Respect me and the rest of the guards or I'll kill you, is that clear?" Swan asked the hufflepuffs. She received the same reaction as the gryffindors. Wild nods and scurrying upstairs.

"_Nice one Swan_." Dog grinned under his mask. "_I'll go on patrol tonight. You and Crow stay here."_

* * *

"W_ho wants to go out?" _Hawk asked_._

_"I'll go_." Raccoon said and walked silently out the door.

* * *

"I'_m going on patrol since you're too lazy and we need Slug to stay here in case of injuries._" Cheeta announced.

* * *

_"I had better go join up with the others. So please take these."_ He handed the two walkee talkees that went around their necks.

"I _thought electronics didn't work inside Hogwarts_." Cat said.

"_Dumbledore-san put a spell on it. Now don't do anything … bad alright teme._" Raven and Cat blushed slightly at the pause Fox left. Fox walked out the portrait hole wih a salute and went on guard duty.

"What do you think of the students?" Cat asked a very bored looking Raven.

"The three fourth years are too nosy." He replied finally.

"Who're you calling nosy?" The two ANBU looked over at a desk where Hermionie sat with her wand out and little badges in her hand.

"You, Weasley-san and Potter-san." Raven sighed and ignored the girl. Cat went over to a apainting none of the Gryffindors had spotted yet.

"_Hello, Cat-san_." The portrait said.

"_Hello,Okaa-san."_

* * *

**Sunhex1120: I thought I'd add Hinata's mother in a portrait so don't blame me!**

**Hinata: No that was very sweet of you.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Harry: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: These Guards are annoying

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Harry: What's Namikaze? What's Manda? What's Uchiha? What's Yagura?**

**Sasuke: For someone so small I could snap you like a toothpick you ask alot of questions.**

**Hinata:Namikaze is the family name of our best Hokage leader yet, Minato Namikaze.**

**Sasuke: Manda is a summon. A giant snake.**

**Harry: Sounds right for slytherin.**

**Sasuke: I'm an Uchiha.**

**Naruto: Yagura was a jinchuuriki like me for the three tailed demon turtle but he died.**

**Sunhex1120: Where did you come from?**

**Naruto: I'm a bunshin! *Grins proudly* The original is training with Octopops.**

**Sunhex1120: Why Octopops? Why not Octoman or Octosama?**

**Naruto clone: Because Octopops is more awsome.**

**Sunhex1120: Wha?**

**Shikamaru: This troublesome woman doesn't own Naruto or troublesome Harry Potter—**

**Harry: Hey! Who are you calling Troublesome?!**

**Shikamaru: The disclaimer. Now she doesn't own either of these troublesome stories. Enjoy troublesome chapyer 5: These troublesome guards are annoying.**

**Harry: Haha! You just called yourself troublesome!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Hello, Cat-san_." The portrait said.

"_Hello Okaa-san_." Cat gave a small bow.

"_That's your Okaa-san_?" Raven came up behind Cat and looked at the portrait.

"_Hai. Dumbledore-san visited our dimension a few times and met my Okaa-san. He has paintings of his friends all over the castle. For example Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze._" Raven put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "_I was patroling near the astronomy tower when I found a painting of your parents_." Cat whispered. Raven nodded solemly.

"Hermionie! Why aren't you sleeping if we have lessons tomorrow?" Ron asked as Harry and himself came down the stairs.

_"You sleep Cat. I'll watch the common room until midnight then I'll wake you."_

"_Arigato_." Car whispered and sat down on one of the squishy couches to sleep.

"I have decied the name of my club will be S.P.E.W." she declared. The two boys fell on the ground laughing and Raven found it hard not to start snickering as well.

"What?" Hermionie seemed completely oblivious to why they were laughing.

"Your club is called Spew! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ron gasped out.

"No! It's S.P.E.W. not spew!"

"I think you should all head up to bed." Raven growled. The two boys dragged themselves up the stairs. Still laughing and hiccupping. Hermionie stomped up to the girl's dormitory with her box of S.P.E.W. badges. Raven sighed and sat down next to Cat. She was fast asleep. He watched the fire as it flickered lazily in the fireplace and thought of what Cat had told him. There was a painting of his parents here in the castle. There was a knoncking on the window. Ravn bolted over only to scare off a snowy owl. He sighed and sat down beside Cat again. He sat like that until midnight like he said he would and he tapped Cat's shoulder. She woke imediately and stretched.

"_Arigato Raven. I needed a good rest. You sleep now and I'll watch the tower."_ Raven nodded and fell asleep where be was on the couch beside her.

* * *

_"We should go train tomorrow. My hands are itching to use my weapons."_ Dragon suggested to Hawk as the two waited for morning in the slytherin common room.

"_Raccoon should be back soon so until then we need to try and get some sleep_." Hawk told her. She nodded and fell asleep. Hawk fell asleep next to her but with his ears still working so that if someone moved he would hear it. The two ninja slept like that for about two hours when they heard Gaara enter the common room.

_"How did scouting go_?" Dragon asked eagerly.

"I_t was boring. Fox sent out some clones to patrol and we had to stay within a certain area. _*Sigh*" Raccoon lowered himself into an armchair.

_"You get some sleep if you can. Dragon and I will do the rest until the Slytherins wake up. You can sleep right_?" Hawk asked thoughtfully.

_"You've seen me sleep haven't you? You're just like Cheeta and Crow, thinking I'll go beserk again if I sleep. It was pretty bad when they found me one morning sleeping on my parperwork since I tried to stay up and finish it. Cheeta hit me with her fan. Do you know how painful that thing is?" _Raccoon ranted.

"_Yes. In the Chuunin Exams she blew all of my weapons away and then hit me against the roof and I fell on my back on her fan. Now that hurt. I'm still tending to the bruise I received from it._" Dragon winced at the thought. With that Raccoon difted off to sleep and Dragon went to patrol the castle. Hawk sat down grumpily since he was almost bored to death when a Fox clone appeared.

"_What is it_?" Hawk asked.

_"You're following Potter-san for the morning alright?_" Hawk nodded to the clone. Then it handed him three microphones, one for Raccoon when he woke and one for Dragon when she returned. The clone saluted and disapated in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"We've got Herbology, Care of Magical creatures, and Double Divination . At least we don't have potions." Ron smiled as he read his timetable. Hawk watched lazily from the Ninja table. He, Crow, Raven, Cat, Dragon, Stag, Slug and Swan sat there while the others were in the Ninja common room getting some sleep. The Golden trio left the hall towards herbology. Hawk sighed and followed. He hadn't been inside the Greenhouses since Slug always volunteered to go in. Dog refused since last time he did he passed out from the terrible smells. He did the same when he went to check out the divination classroom.

"I wonder what Proffesor Sprout is gonna make us do today. I hope it won't be as bad as the Mandrakes." Ron shivered at the thought.

"Hey! Those mandrakes got me out of the petrified state I was in so don't say it was all bad!" Hermionie protested. Hawk simply followed them and didn't bother listening unless he heard something of actual use to him. When they reached the greenhouses Hawk gagged slightly.

"What's that smell?" He coughed. Hermionie glared at him but answered anyways.

"Proffesor Sprout's preffered fertalizer. Dragon Dung fertalizer." Hawk gagged again. He walked in after the Golden trio and sat down hear a window in a chair for the Guards when they came to the classes. The class filed in a minute later and the class began.

"Today we will be learning about Bubotubers. Put on your dragon skin gloves! We will be extracting the pus—"

"The What?!" Seamus asked in horror.

"Pus Mr Finnigan! Pus! Now if you would please grab a bubotuber and a bowl you will extract the pus into." Proffessor Sprout waved them over and demontrated. The strong smell of petrol filled the air and Hawk almost passed out like Dog. 'How can Slug stand this?' The rest of the class was the students extracting the disgusting pus from the Bubotubers and Hawk gagging at the scent. He passed out a few times but still kept his ears open. Finally when the class was over Hawk flitted outside with his jutsu and breathed the fresh air. He followed the Gryffindor fourth yeas outside to the grounds when a yellow toad almost up to his waste hopped over. The students stopped in their tracks and stared at the yellow toad.

"_Hawk-san._" Never mind staring the students gaped at the toad.

"_Gamatasu. What does Fox want me to do?_"

"That toad is talking!" A girl screamed from the group of Gryffindors. Hawk simply ignored it.

_"Dragon will acompany you to Care of Magical creatures. I've got to go back to Fox now. He promised me snacks."_ Gamatasu smiled and hopped away. Hawk sighed.

"Don't you all have classes to be in?" He asked loudly. The surrounding students who had been staring at Gamatasu. Suddenly seemed to snap out of a trance and bolt towards their classes. Hawk followed casually to Hagrid's hut. During the summer the ninja had grown a strong liking for the half-giant so they would try to help him in any way they could.

"We 'ad be'er wait fer them Slytherins. They won' wanna miss this. Blast ended skrewts."

"What?" Dragon had arrived with the slytherins.

"Blast ended skrewts." Hagrid opened a box to reveal wierd slimy things that seemed to be a cross between a crab and a lobster with no shell. Some of them had stingers and suckers and all of them had a blasting end. But the part Hawk and Dragon dispised about them was they stunk.

"Yeuch! These things stink!" Dragon exclaimed.

"First Dragon dung fertalizer, then Bubbletubers and now these. My nose is gonna die bythe end of the day." Hawk groaned.

"It's bubotubers." Hermionie snapped.

"Today we're going to try and figure out what they eat." Hagrid told the class all of the gryffindors stepped forwards and started reaching into the box with Frog livers and lettuce in their hands for the skrewts.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"They could be very useful in Battle." Dragon told him. "The stingers would stab the enemy while the suckers help it stay on and the blasting end to injure even more."

"I still don't see why we're trying to keep them alive of they can do that much damage." He drawled.

"Just get some lettuce and try it out." Hawk growled. A kunai appeared in his hand. The slytherins squeaked in terror and ran over to the boxes to feed the skrewts.

"Ow!" Dean Thomas yelled. Harid and the ninja rushed over. "One end just blew up!" Hagrid took a look at the injured boy's hand.

"A second degree burn. Better go up to Madame Pomfrey."

"No." Hawk said. The two wizards looked at him. He pressed a button on his walkee talkee.

"Slug. We need you down in Hagrids hut ASAP." Hawk called. There was a _hai_ and Slug appeared beside him.

"Oh." She spotted Dean imediately and rushed over.

"Second degree burn." she did the hand seals and placed her hand over the burn. Dean watched in wonder, as did the whole class, as Slug's hand glowed green. Dean sighed as the inflamed, burnt skin healed itself and the skin pulled itself together. Then Slug pulled some cream out of her kunai pouch and smeared it where the burn used to be. Dean gasped when he looked at his hand again. There was no burn and his hand looked like it did before.

"Thank you!" He called over to Slug who had gone to speak with Dragon and Hawk.

"No problem. I'll stay here until the end of class just in case there are more injuries." He two ninja nodded.

"We don't need more than two ninja here so I'll head back up." Dragon said and leaped back up to the castle. After the class the golden trio went back into the Great hall. The two ANBU walked over to their table.

"C_at and Raven, you'll be going with Potter-san. Dog, Raccoon, Stag, Cheeta, Crow and Swan, you go with the other houses' fourth years. Hawk, you and I will go scout through the forest. The rest of you train or scout for skippers in the castle_." Fox ordered.

"Hey Harry!" The Weasley twins ran up to Harry. "We just had proffessor Moody!" Ron grabbed his timetable.

"No! We don't have him until Thursday!"

"We had better go to Divination." Harry suggested. Cat and Raven body flickered behind the two wizards. Ron jumped but Harry ignored them. They treked up to the top ofthe tower. The ninja stopped to talk to a portrait of The fourth mizukage Yagura but then left afte the two wizards. The moment they entered the classroom the ninja almost passed out the perfume was so strong. They imediately hopped over to the window and sat down.

_"No wonder Dog passed out when he tried to come up here." _Cat whispered.

* * *

"_This is the twentieth time she's predicted Potter-san's death this entire class._" Raven groaned silently.

* * *

**Sunhex1120: Who wants do watch Draco Malfoy the bouncing ferret?!**

**Everyone: Me!**

**Sunhex1120: Temari will!**

**Temari: Okay. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Buggarlugs

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Sasuke: Who would call their son Draco anyways?**

**Harry: Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater.**

**Sasuke: Who's that?**

**Harry: Draco's dad.**

**Sunhex1120: That's nice. Now Sasuke-kun if you really want to know more about Harry's story go on the internet.**

**Sasuke: You forget that where I live there isn't internet.**

**Hinata: Then read the books. They're quite good.**

**Harry: I'm in a book?! Nobody told me!**

**Sasuke: And for a good reason. You're almost as brainless as Naruto, and that's saying something cuz Naruto doesn't have a brain.**

**Harry and Naruto: WHO'RE YOU CALLING BRAINLESS?!**

**Sunhex1120: While they do their shouting match I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own either of these wonderful stories that Shika calls troublesome.**

**Shikamaru: I really don't like that troublesome nickname.**

**Sunhex1120: I changed my mind. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke-kun will almost get shot by Draco Malfoy the Bouncing ferret instead of Temari.**

**Temari: Hey!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I hope Proffessor McGonnigal lets us go without any homework." Ron told Harry as the Golden Trio walked to Transfiguration, followed by Swan. Swan walked to the back corner of the room to sit down and watchthe class. Today the wizards were practising the vanishing charm on snails. By the end of the class there had been a few explosions and only Hermionie had made her snail vanish. The rest of the class received homework. Swan sighed. Cat, Fox and Raven walked up to her.

"Swan. We're replacing you for the next class." Fox told her. She cocked her head to the side to show her confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"There is something strange about Moody-san. We need Cat because she can see the wierd chakra veil with her Byakugan. Raven can also try and figure out what he's doing with his Sharingan. And The Kyuubi can sense anything wrong with him." Fox explained. Cat and Raven nodded from behind him. Swan sighed.

"_Wakata-desu_." She walked off to find Stag. She wanted to help Cheeta beat someone up with her giant fan and her Shintenshin and he was the easiest one to ensnare.

"He's training in the Quidditch Pitch with Dog and Akamaru." Fox called. Swan waved her hand to show she had heard and walked off. The three ANBU rushed over to the DADA class to find that Mad-Eye wasn't there yet. The three took their seats near the teacher's desk and stared at the class. Fox with indifference, Raven with loathing and Cat with kindness. There was a clunking noise and Mad-eye walked into the classroom.

"Put your books away." He growled. The students looked confused. "You won't need them." The students put their books in their bags and stared at Moody.

"Today we will be reviewing the three unforgivable curses." The ANBU straitened up interestingly. "Can anyone give me one?" Ron put his hand up.

"Weasly."

"My dad told me about one. The Imperious Curse." Ron gulped.

"Yes! Yes! Now let me show you." Moody grabbed a spider and held it our on his palm. "Imperio!" The spider began tap dancing on his hand. The class started laughing like crazy.

"You think it's funny do you? I could make it drown itself or jump down one of your throats." The students stopped laughing at once. "Any others?" This time Neville put his hand slowly into the air.

"How is that an unforgivable curse?" Fox whispered to Cat and she shrugged.

"Mr. Longbottom?"

"T-The Cruciatus c-curse." He stammered.

"Yes come on up lad!" Neville walked up hesitantly. Moody grabbed the second spider.

"Crucio!" The spider started writhing in the palm of Moody's hand. If it had a voice it would be screaming in Agony.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him stop it!" Hermionie screamed. She wasn't looking at the spider but at Neville. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were white. Moody released the spell and Cat stepped forwards. She put a hand on Neville's shoulder and led him back to his seat.

"Miss Granger, could you give us the last unforgivable curse." She shook her head. Moody took the last spider who was desperately trying to flee from the glass container.

"Aveda Kedavra!" A green light burst from Moody's wand. The spider lay dead in the palm of the auror's hand. The students watched in horror when suddenly they heard snickering from the front of the classroom. Cat, Fox and Raven were all snickering, all traces of Cat's kindness had dissappeared.

"What is it?" Moody asked.

"Is that it?" Fox asked. Raven was now shaking with laughter.

"_Raven, go out and laugh alright_?" Cat whispered. Raven nodded and went out into the corridor. Then they all heard a cruel laughter from out there.

"How can you laugh at this?" Hermionie demanded.

"Have you have seen what we have?" Fox asked. Hermionie simply looked stunned.

"What have you seen that makes you so speacial?" Malfoy drawled. Cat's eyes darkened. Raven, who had come back in, stared at the boy.

"Would you really like to see?" He growled.

"But still! How could you?" Hermionie asked.

"I'm sorry Moody-san for interrupting your class but may we teach them a bit about us?" Fox asked. Moody nodded interstingly.

"One of our villages had a way of graduating that you will not beleive." Fox told the students.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"The students were put into pairs and were forced to fight to the death." The entire class gasped.

"Cat. Raven. Do your thing." Fox told the two. They sighed and removed a part of their masks. The students all gasped at Raven's spinning red sharingan and Cat's Byakugan.

"Now if you'll excuse us we'll be waiting outside." The three ninja body flickered outside.

"_Fox. I think we revealed too much_." Cat told her captain quietly.

"_This reminds me. I need to ask Dumbledore-san if we can teach a self-defense class._" Fox told them. "_There we can teach them things about our villages and taijutsu._"

"_Are you sure_?" Raven asked.

"_Tsunade-obaa-chan said I could if Dumbledore-san agreed_." The extremely loud bell sounded and the DADA class filed out. The Golden trio made a bee-line towards the ninja.

"Is that really true? That exam?" Hermionie looked like she needed to know.

"_Hai_. But it was ended and never happened in our village." Cat said, putting an arm on the shivering girl's shoulder.

"Thanks Cat." She smiled. Cat smiled under her mask.

"So if you're so almighty because you kill people, why don't you take those masks and show you are that mighty." Malfoy drawled.

"If you want to know what we do I would put a Genjutsu on you but Dumbledore-san said not to unless it is for extemely bad behavior." Raven growled.

"How is it you're a ninja Cat if you're so sweet all the time?" Malfoy smirked when Cat stiffened.

"What did you just say?" She said stiffly. "I'm too _**sweet**_?!" She crouched like a cat and growled. A croud of people had appeared in the Entrance Hall. Draco pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" He shot the spell at all three of the Ninja. They sidestepped easily. Cat hissed angrily.

"Oh no you don't laddie!" Moody hobbled onto the scene with his wand extended, pointing at a white ferret that stood where Malfoy was a moment before. He started throwing the ferret up into the air and bouncing it off the floor. "You never attack an opponent without a wand! Especially when you don't know your enemy's strengths."

"Nobody talk to me. I'm going to save this in my mind forever. Draco Malfoy the bouncing ferret." Ron smiled. Proffessor McGonnigal ran up and gasped.

"Alastor! What are you doing?!" She screeched.

"Teaching."

"Is that a student?!" She pulled out her wand and transformed the white ferret back to normal. Malfoy lay on the floor with his hair all over the place and bruises on his face.

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Didn't Dumbledore tell you that?"

"He might've." Moody grumbled.

"With all do respect McGonnigal-san, may we do the punishment? He did aim the spell at us." Fox asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"Hawk! Raccoon! Dragon! You three are in charge of Slytherin. You deal with the punishment." The three he named grinned evily behind their masks. Raccoon whispered in the two's ears and they grinned again.

"Draco, please follow us outside to the black lake." Dragon grinned. Everyone followed. Draco sat down at the bottom of the oak tree near the water. Dragon took out a scroll.

"What's Dragon going to make Buggarlugs do?" Asked Ron as he pointed at Draco who was rigid up against the oak tree.

"Watch and you'll see." Cackled Crow from behind him.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" Dragon drew some of her blood over the scroll and piles and piles of weapons poured out. "You will be sharpening these until supper time." She cackled and showed the stunned boy how to sharpen them then he started to work.

* * *

"Dumbledore-san, can we start a self defense class where we teach the students Taijutsu and things about our dimension?" Fox asked. Dumbldore looked thoughtful.

"Can Harry be obligated to do this?"

"_Hai_."

"Alright. Starting saturday you can start the classes." Fox body-flickered to the Ninja Common room.

"_Kurama_." Sarutobi opened the door. Fox removed his mask. "Hey guys!" Everyone looked at Naruto.

"_Dumbledore-san said we can start a self defense calss on saturday. We'll all go. We'll start off with…_"

* * *

"Why are there so many people here?" Asked Harry as they walked through the Entrance Hall on friday. Ron, being the tallest of the three, stood on the tips of his toes. He spotted a sign.

"Meeting in the Entrance Hall for Self Defense lessons. Taught by the Guards. Saturday at 9:00 AM." Ron said as he read the sign.

"I don't think I want to go." Harry mumbled.

"You are obligate to go Potter-san." Dog said from behind the Golden trio. Harry glared mutinously and stalked off.

"Well since Harry's going I'm going." Ron and hermionie said in Harmony. They tared at each other for a few second and looked away with blushes ontheir faces.

* * *

Lots of students arrived at the self defense classes from all grades and all houses on saturday. All of the guards stood in front of everyone.

"_MINA_! FOLLOW US!" Fox yelled. Everyone guessed 'Mina' ment everyone so followed. All of the ninja started running along the walls and the students followed them outside. They stopped by the black lake where the ninja had drawn lines around a large area of the grounds.

"Please place yourselves around the arena. You will be watching us fight today." Hawk yelled. "First Match: Fox vs Raven. But first, there are three types of attacks were we come from. _Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu_. I will call out the three types during the fights so that you see different people do different things." Raven and Fox stood on opposite sides. Hawk stood high up on a rock. "GO! _Taijutsu_!" Fox raced forwards with inhuman speed at Raven. The two clashed and began to fight with quick blows Fox got knocked back after about five minutes of this. The wizards watched in awe. "_GENJUTSU_!" Raven showed one of his eyes and his sharingan spun. Those who had not seen it gasped. Feathers began to fall from the sky and Fox collapsed. "_NINJUTSU_! Fox! You can give Kurama some action! Raven! You an use Susano'o!" Fox stood and made a strange sign with his hands.

"_TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_ He yelled and about one hundred Foxes attacked. Raven just stood there.

"_YAAAAAAAAAA! SUSANO'O!_" A humonous purple figure appeared over his head. The students stared in horror at the purple figure. Then they saw his showing eye and screamed. The sharingan was now a different shape. It struck down all of the Fox clones with black fire.

"_LET'S GO KURAMA_!" The real Fox yelled and he turned yellowish orange.

"ENOUGH!" Hawk yelled and the battle ended.

"Do you all understand our strength?" Swan asked. The wizards nodded dumbstruck. "So next time you try to annoy us remember what we can do." Draco and his cronies nodded. With that the class continued with demonstrations.

* * *

**Sunhex1120: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love amking fun of Malfoy and scaring the poop out of him with you guys. I'm skipping to the end of october next chappy.**

**Harry: Malfoy deserved that.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

**Temari: Please review. You'll be able to read about some Sasuhina in the Chapter after the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beaubatons et Durmstrang

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Harry: Beaubatons and Durmstrang are coming in this Chapter!**

**Hinata: No! Don't spoil it!**

**Sunhex1120: Sasuke-kun I hope you're ready for the next chapter. **

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Sunhex1120: Dragons.**

**Hinata: Nooooo! **

**Sunhex1120: Oops. Gomen. I don't own the two stories. This disclaimer is starting to get troublesome like Shika says.**

**Shikamaru: And that nickname is as well.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Flashback

"Harry."

"Yes Proffessor Dumbledore?"

"I want you to know the real reason the ninja are here."

"To protect me."

"Correct, so please don't make their lives difficult."

End of Flashback.

* * *

Time skip to October…

"Longbottom if you dare show a student from Durmstrang your grades in potions you'll have detentions for a month. Weasley don't shoot off any fireworks in front of anyone from Beaubatons to impress them because it won't work and you'll lose all of your priveliges until next year." McGonnigal ordered as the school prepared for the arrival of the stranger schools the next day. "Ninja! All of you please come here!" The ninja all body flickered to the tall woman to avoid the crouds.

"You will all be boardig the stranger schools' transports and escort them into the castle and such." They nodded. "Beaubatons is in a flying blue carrage and Durmstrang is in an underwater boat. Beaubatons has sent Dumbledore a letter that they want the Kunoichi to escort them and Durmstrang wants some of you shinobi so that there are some left at the castle. Now if you could go to their rides." The ninja nodded again.

"Cat, Slug, Swan and Cheeta, Dragon go to the carrage now. Dog, Akamaru, Raccoon, Stag, Crow and Hawk go to Durmstrang. Go!" Said ninja/ninja-hound body flickered.

* * *

"Aaah!" Screamed a girl in blue silk as the five kunoichi landed inside the carrage. The moment they stood upright all of the wands were on them.

"Madame Maxime! Who arre zey?" Cheeta stepped forwards.

"I am Cheeta. We are here on Dumbeldore-san's request that we escort you to Hogwarts." Cheeta bowed to the enormous woman.

"Miss Cheeta. I was informed dat you five would be 'ere. Who arre zey behind you?" Madame Maxime asked with a heavy french accent.

"Cat." Cat nodded shyly.

"Slug." Slug put her hand on her hip.

"Swan." Swan tightened her ponytail.

"Dragon." Dragon simply nodded.

"Merci. Please remove your masks."

"Sorry but we cannot with out a message from Dumbledore-san or Fox-taicho." Dragon said dully. Madame Maxime nodded and gestured to sit down.

* * *

"Who are you?" Karkaroff asked rudely.

"I'm Raccoon. We are here on Dumbldore-san's orders to escort you to the castle." Raccoon ignored the rudeness and ran bis fingers throhgh his hair as he spoke.

"Who are they then? Karkaroff asked as he pointed at the Shinobi behind Raccoon.

"Dog." Dog patted Akamaru

"Hawk." Hawk stared at a random boy with very intense eyes.

"Crow." Crow made a fly fly in a loop with a twitch of his finger because he was bored.

"Stag." Stag yawned under his mask.

"And Akamaru." The giant white dog barked.

"Please have a seat and remove your masks." Karkaroff pointed at the said masks.

"We cannot do that without authorization from Dumbledore-san or Fox-taicho." Raccoon told the headmaster. He sighed and gestured for them to sit.

* * *

"Where are the others?" Asked Harry. Fox peered over at The Golden Trio.

"None of your beeswax." He turned and started chatting with Raven in japanese again.

"How rude! If only Cat were here. I like her. I don't understand how she's a ninja if she's so nice." Hermionie glared at the two shinobi.

"Don't let her hear you say that or she'll give you a detention that will make your life miserable. Did you see what she did to Goyle no baka Raven? She hung him at the giant doors over there by his underpants. That is one tough girl you like." Fox teased and nudged Raven wih his elbow. Raven was blushing deeply under his mask.

"You like Cat?!" Ron asked loudly. Some people stared at him before desiding it wasn't worth listening to.

"Uh. Yeah. What of it?" Raven asked slowly.

"You two would be so cute together!" Hermionie squealed.

"Don't let Hawk know you three know this or he'll skin Raven alive." Fox whispered to the Golden Trio.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say Hawk is a very overprotective cousin to Cat and won't let anyone date her. Apparently she wanted to ask me out for years but Hawk always found a way to stop her." Fox grinned under his mask.

"They're related? So that's why they both look blind!" Ron concluded.

"So where are they?" Hermionie asked.

"As Stag would say, you are such a troublesome woman." Raven quoted what Stag would've said and the two wizards fell on the ground laughing. Hermionie glared at them and stomped back to the table. She grabbed her bags and SPEW badges before stomping upstairs.

"You'll enjoy tomorrow, I think." Fox told the two wizards as he helped them off the floor.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"The foreign schools are coming tomorrow doofus!" Raven sighed.

"Hey don't you call me a doofus!" Ron pouted. Harry laughed and dragged his pouting friend up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Neville!" Hermionie walked up to him and shoved the SPEW badges in his face.

"Please join the SPEW for rights for house elves." She pushed the badges closer to Neville's face. He sweatdropped.

"O-Okay!" He took a badge and Hermionie stalked off in search of another victim.

"She's like Slug when she's trying to find Kakashi-sensei when he escapes from the hospital." The two ninja snickered at the thought of Kakashi's escapades from the hospital and how Slug dragged him back to the hospital, litterally. They usually found him and Slug in a giant crater when she found him.

"Alright everyone! Get to bed!" Fox yelled. The students didn't hesitate to rush upstairs.

* * *

"_We'll be there soon_." Cat smiled under her mask. The carrage was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever riden on other that maybe Gamabunta while he's hoppig all over the place.

"Eez ze entire school coming to zee uz?" Fleur asked. Dragon nodded.

"Madame Maxime. We arre coming in for a landing." A boy in blue called. There were Oohs and Ahhs from the Hogwarts studets as they spotted the carrage. A boy hopped out with a couple of stairs. Madame Macime stepped out first.

"Ah! Dumblee-dore. 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"No Madame Maxime. Would you like to go inside or wait for him?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I think we'll go inside and warm up. Tell your grounds keeper that ze 'orses only drink malt mead." She moved with long strides and her students ran after her. The five Kunoichi leaped out of the carrage, much to the surprise of the magical folk. They lead the small group of people in blue silk into the Great Hall. Raven smiled under his mask at the fact that Cat was unharmed.

"Here they come." Fox told Raven. Ripples onthe water became waves as a magnificent boat broke the surface. Everyone spotted Akamaru imediately on the deck since his magnificent white coat seemed to glow up against the black ship.

"So that's where they all went." Harry said. Raven face palmed.

"Ah! Dumbledore. You never told me that the ninja vould be so… boring." He smiled a grin with several gold teeth at Dumbledore and walked with his students after the ninja.

"Hey look! It's Victor Krum!" Whispered a girl. Her entire group cooed happily.

"Everyone into the Great Hall!" Moody yelled. They all settled down for the feast and waited for Dumbldore to announce something before eating.

"Welcome, Students, Staff, Ninja and mist importantly Guests. Today we feast for the arrival of our guests. Now I must introduce two more figures before we dig in. May I introduce Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch!" The round of applause was almost deafening so the Shinobi covered their ears in pain.

"My eardrums no longer exist." Moaned Dog. "I feel like my senses are slowly disintagrating. First my nose and now my ears."

"Now tuck in!" Food appeared.

"What is this slop?" Ron asked as he survaied a pot of stew.

"Boulliabaise." Hermionie told the boy.

"Bless you." Ron sniffed.

"It's a french dish." She sighed and filled her bowl with the boulliabaise. Most of the guests were watching the shinobi like the students at Hogwarts did on their first day. Fleur gasped when all of their food was gone within a milisecond.

"Amazing aren't they?" Cho asked the surprised french girl. Once everyone had had their fill Dumbldore stood.

"Now as you know the Triwizard Tournement is to take place this year. Tonight we will reveal the impartial judge." The wizards waited in suspense as several ministry people walked in with a cascet. Dumbldore let his wand trail down the cascet and a large goblet with blue fire in it appeared.

"The Goblet of Fire. You are simply to place a piee of parchment inside the fire if you are of age. Tonight and tomorrow you may come and place your name inside the goblet. A ninja will be watching so he or she will know if you're of age or not." Dumbledore's eyes flickered over the twins who wore mutinous looks on their faces. "Fox, who will be guarding the Goblet?"

"Cat."

"Good night everyone!" The hall began to empty and Cat became alone in the hall. Dumbldore came in at one point to draw an age line but otherwise she was alone. Suddenly she bacame drowsy and she was blinded for a second but it passed so quickly she hardly noticed it. She looked arohnd worriedly and stood guard all night long.

* * *

**Sasuke: You meanie. Leaving Hinata-chan to do that all night.**

**Sunhex1120: be happy I hinted that there is some Sasuhina action coming up soon. Please review!**

**Sasuke: You randomly change the subject so much it's hard to understand what you're talking about.**


	8. Chapter 8: CHANAROOOO

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**YEAH! SCHOOLS OUT! NOW I CAN DO ONE CHAPTER PER DAY HOPEFULLY!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**  
**Raven- Sasuke**  
**Hawk- Neji**  
**Dragon- Tenten**  
**Stag- Shikamaru**  
**Swan- Ino**  
**Fox- Naruto**  
**Slug- Sakura**  
**Dog- Kiba**  
**Raccoon- Gaara**  
**Crow- Kankuro**  
**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**  
**Slytherin password: Manda**  
**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**  
**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Krum: Vill Cat remember me and like me?**

**Sasuke: Like heck she will.**

**Sunhex1120: Krum is gonna flirt with Hinata but it won't work very well. Let's just say that Karkaroff won't be very happy that his favorite student has a hole bunch of giant red welts on his face.**

**Sasuke: Finally you cooperate with me!**

**Sunhex1120: I try to but it's difficult Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke: *Wince* Please don't call me that.**

**Sunhex1120: *Shrugs* I am a fan-girl so I can. Shika! Could you do the disclaimer please.**

**Naruto: He sent me to do it because it was too much off a drag apparently. Sunhex1120 doesn't own me or Harry Potter over there.**

**Harry: HI!**

**Sakura: She ment the stories.** ***Cracks knuckles***

**Naruto: I-I mean she doesn't own the stories Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Sakura: Now that's better.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"May vee put our names in the golbet please Miss Cat?" Asked a durmstrang boy as the students from durmstrang came downstairs to the Entrance Hall. Cat nodded tersly and stepped aside. All of them poaced the parchemt within the blue flames until only one person remained: Krum. The other students went to wait for him inside the Great Hall. He walked up silently and put his name in. Then he walked a few paces back and started staring at Cat. She merely stared back with blank Hyuuga eyes. After about five minutes of this Cat began to feel uncomfortable.

"I recognise you vrom the Quidditch Vorld cup vinale. You vere in the top box ov the stadium. You and that man, Raven, jumped vrom there to the ground." Krum told her. "You are very beautivul Miss Cat." Cat blushed. She was about to speak when Raven came to her rescue, grumbling angrily. He pretended to ignore Krum and went strait to Cat.

"_Fox forgot to replace you at midnight and now he says you need to stay here until the feast tonight. I will be staying here with you too though_." Raven told Cat with an annoyed tone. She nodded. Only then did he seem to notice Krum(AN: Seem is the key word here).

"Aren't you supposed to be inside the Great Hall right now for breakfast?" Raven asked. Krum seemed to jolt put of a trance and raced off because of the Killer intent coming off Raven.

"I hope to see you soon Miss Cat." He called as he rushed through the doors. Cat blushed and Raven growled angrily. The two stood in front of the goblet like statues until some Hogwarts students and the Beaubatons students came to put their names in the goblet. The two ANBU stepped aside so that the students could do so. On the way Fleur Delacour glared at Cat before placing her name in the goblet. Cat stared at her in confusion as Gabrielle skipped up to the guard.

"I am verry sorry Mizz Cat. Fleur is verry_ jaloux _of you. She zayz you are zo beautiful it makes 'er jealouz to no end." Gabrielle told the kunoichi without any fear in her voice from being in the presence. Raven stared at her in a confused way. "_She needs a translation charm_. _Although I do agree with her you are way more beautiful than her_." He said finally and Cat giggled and blushed deeply.

"Thanks Gabrielle." Cat smiled under her mask. Gabrielle scampered off in the direction of her sister as they went to eat breakfast. There was a loud noise and the Weasley twins raced down the stairs with all of the Gryffindors behind them. Swan and Slug raced after the rowdy Gryffindors as they stampeded towards the Goblet. Some Hufflepuffs walked curiously out of their common room, folowed by Fox. The moment Slug spotted Fox she raced at him. The rowdy people skidded to a halt at the amount of killing intent coming off Slug.

"_CHANAROOOOO_!" She screamed as her fist collided with Fox's stomach. Fox sailed through the air at such a speed that it was a blur and hit a wall, making a giant crater in said wall. The students cowered behind Swan, Raven and Cat as Slug walked stiffly up the wall towards their fallen captain. Her hand was about to grab Fox when suddenly he jumped up and scampered to the floor.

"I'M OKAY!" He screamed as he did a star jump happily. The chirping of birds was heard and Raven charged forwards with his fist covered in lightning in front of him.

"HAA CHIDORI!"

"I'M NOT SO OKAY ANYMORE!" Fox went flying backwards and ended up hitting Raccoon and Hawk as they returned from training in the forbidden forest. The three boys in masks fell over as all of the people in the entrance hall roared with laughter as the three ANBU glared.

"Fox, what did you do this time?" Raccoon asked with an eerily calm voice.

"He's making Cat overwork herself!" Slug answered for him.

"He's doing what?" Hawk asked. Cat rushed over.

"It's alright Ni-san. I don't mind." She pleaded so as to stop her over-protective cousin. He growled and dropped into an offensive position. Raven appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You might want to take this to the Quidditch pitch."Hawk noded slowly and dragged Fox towards the pitch, followed by Slug and Raccoon.

"Sorry for the crater in the wall."Cat bowed to McGonnigal who had appeared to see Fox be thrown into the wall.

"Oh no problem. Reparo!" The wall fixed itself. "Get going you lot! You're blocking the way into the Great Hall!" McGonnigal called. The Weasley twins rushed forwards.

"We finally did it! We are now of age! Aging potion!" Fred declared happily. Swan, Cat and Raven raised their eyebrows.

"Alright then, let's see it the potion worked." Cat told the two as she stepped aside. She cackled inwardly since Dumbledore had told her what happened if someone who wasn't of age crossed the line. Swan and Raven watched in interest as the two passed the line. They placed their parchment in the flames and whooped happily. Cat smirked under her mask. There was a flash of blue light and the two boys lay near the wall with long white beards on their faces. Even the supposed emotionless ANBU couldn't hold back their laughter. The golden trio smiled at the ninja and walked into the Great Hall with grins on their faces and giant laughing fits.

"You two are the first for that to happen to since you are the first Cat has let through. Up to Madame Pomfrey you two." Dumbledore chuckled as he entered the Entrance Hall. The twins walked off and the shinobi took their posts again.

* * *

"Now we will reveal the three champions for the Triwizard Tournment." Dumbledore announced. Some workers from the ministry walked into the Great Hall, followed by Cat and Raven, with the goblet in hand. They set the Goblet on a casket. Dumbledore stepped forwards as the flame turned red and a piece of parchment flew out. Hawk watched it fall with his byakugan activated, as did Cat as she sat down.

"Durmstrang's champion is: Victor Krum!" Krum made a happy hand gesture to himself. He walked up to the Teacher's Table and shook hands with Dumbledore and walked towards the door at the side of the hall. He looked at Cat and walked inside the door with a smirk. Raven glared at him.

"Beaubaton's champion is: Fleur Delacour!" Fleur smiled proudly and walked up to shake hands. She glared at the Shinobi as she passed their table and stalked off with her nose in the air. The flame turned red for the third time as the Hogwarts champion's name floated out.

"Hogwarts' champion is: Cedric Diggory!" Cedric smiled and pretty much skipped up to the teachers table. " We now have our three champions. They will be competing in three tasks to try and win... THE TRIWIZARD CUP!" Dumbledore called out as the students cheered out the names of the champions. The hall became silent abruptly as the fire turned red for a fourth time.

"Oh no." Cat gasped as she spotted the name on the parchment.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

**Sunhex1120: This is soooo fun! Srry it's not long but I tried to make it funny!**

**Sasuke: You're not gonna add a fourth task like other authors?**

**Sunhex1120: Naah! You guys can be obstacles in the second and third tasks.**

**Cedric: Harry is stealing Hufflepuffs glory. Hmph.**

**Harry: Hey! You didn't mind in the real story!**

**Cedric: Just cuz I looked like it doesn't mean it was true.**

**Sunhex1120: Here's a straw... suck it up.**

**Cedric: Hmph. Review or else I'll transform you into a vampire.**

**Sunhex1120: That would be cool actually, being a vampire.**

**Cedric: Never mind.**


	9. Chapter 9:Dragons!

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**YEAH! SCHOOLS OUT! NOW I CAN DO ONE CHAPTER PER DAY HOPEFULLY!**

**HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYBODY!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Sunhex1120: Sasuke would be a raven black tom with red eyes. Hinata would be a blueish she-cat with lavender eyes. Naruto would be a blonde tom with blue eyes and nine tails as well as whisker marks. Sakura will be a tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes.**

**Sasuke: What are you mumbling about?**

**Sunhex1120: You're so polite Sasuke-kun. I'm thinking of appearances for a Narucats story.**

**Sasuke: *Groan* Just get on with the story.**

**Sunhex1120: Someone do the disclaimer please!**

**Sakura: I'll do it since I don't trust Naruto to do it. She doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Enjoy Chapter nine: Dragons?!**

Chapter 9

" Harry Potter. Comeup please Harry!" Dumbledore called. Harry walked hesitantly up to the teacher's table. Swan watched the boy with her trained interrogator eyes and saw that he was completley confused.

"Mind transfer jutsu." She whispered and she fell forwards so that it looked like she fainted. She walked through his mind and found no memories of placing his name in th goblet. As her soul was extracted from Harry she felt the glee of someone at the teacher's table (AN: Let's just say that Swan can feel people's feelings). Harry walked with his head down in slight anger and enormous confusion towards the door. Stag, Swan and Cheeta body flickered behind him and walked with him.

"What eez it? Do ze want uz back in ze 'all?" Fleur asked as Harry walked down wih the ninja following him. He opened his mouth to answer when the teachers and the rest ofthe ninja raced down the stairs.

"Did you put your name in that Goblet Harry?" Dumbledore demanded.

"N-No sir." Hary stammered.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"He didn't Dumbledore-san." Cat responded for the boy. All eyes turned to the kunoichi. "I looked at all of the parchments that were placed in the flame. None of them had Harry's name on them."

"Did anything happen last night Cat?" Fox asked.

"Now that I think about it I suddenly became dizzy and blinded for a few seconds last night. I might've been stunned but it was gone so fast I didn't think of it as a threat, only exaustion." Cat looked at the floor guiltily as Fox glared at her.

"That should have been enough time for someone to enter Harry's name." Raccoon stated before Fox could explode in anger. Raven put a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Fox, you do know you left her to do that for two days so of course something could've gotten past her." Cat blushed at Raven's words. Raven and Fox started a glaring contest as Swan spoke up.

"I used my mind reader power on Potter-san when he walked up to the teacher's table. He was simply confused but someone at the Teacher's table was very gleeful. I can sense feelings but there were too many people for me to know exactly who." The Teachers nodded.

"Harry is now part of the competition now, the fourth champion. You shall need to work even harder now." Dumbledore whispered to the ninja. They nodded and body flickered away.

"Champions, you may return to your common rooms." Dumbledore told the four students. They nodded and walked away with Harry in the back. Krum walked over to his favorite place to read books: A pillar near a portrait of a man with a weird pipe and a white goatee. There was a poof and Cat appeared in front of the portrait. He watched as she took of her mask.

"_Kurama_." She whispered. Krum gasped at how beautiful she was. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, other than Harry's friend Hermionie. She walked with her head down into the portrait hole. Hinata plopped down on the squishy couch near the fire. Naruto stomped over to her with an extremely angry look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were put under a spell last night?" He demanded. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes as she looked at Naruto's angry face and her eyes darted down onto her feet.

"I couldn't remember exactly what happened since it only lasted a few seconds. _Gomenasai _Naruto-kun. Send me back to the village if you need to." Hinata gasped out as tears fell down her face. She ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her before anyone could say anything.

"You were way too hard on her Naruto." Sakura scolded as she raced up the stairs with Ino on her heels.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_." Naruto whispered. "Get some rest everyone, my clones will patrol tonight."

"_Hai_." They responded and went upstairs.

Sasuke woke up with a rasengan in his gut.

"_Itai!_ Naruto no baka wake up!" He yelled. Naruto was sleep fighting again and had rasenganed everyone in the room. Sasuke took his chance and hurried down into the common room. Hinata was sitting in front of the fire with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing down here so early in the morning?" Sasuke asked the indigo haired girl.

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded without turning around.

"You don't have to sleep in the same room as Naruto no baka so you don't know what It feels like to get rasenganed awake." Hinata giggled. Sasuke settled down beside her and watched her as more tears came to her eyes.

"Do you think Naruto will send me back home?" Hinata asked in a whisper. Sasuke hugged her close and she blushed.

"Naruto isn't that mean. He knows how mean your father is and if he heard you were sent out of the mission he would criticize you more." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Shikamaru walked down the stairs with a humongous yawn. Naruto had decided in his sleep to use a giant rasengan on him to wake him up. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Sasuke and Hinata kissing by the fire. He started backing back up the stairs when Kankuro ran into him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled as the two boys fell down the stairs. Sasuke and Hinata sprang apart with blushes on their faces.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled from the floor.

"What was that Pineapple-brain?!" Kankuro demanded. Shikamaru lifted his aching limbs off the floor.

"That nickname is more troublesome than 'Shika'." Shikamaru groaned.

"What was that Shika?" Temari and the other kunoichi came downstairs.

"Uh nothing. We had better get ready to protect Potter-san now though. He's going to Hogsmeade today and then he has Self-defense lessons with Kankuro and Tenten." Shikamaru listed as he put his mask on. Sasuke and Hinata did the same to hide their blushes. The other ANBU followed their lead and body-flickered away.

"Fine. But you know I hate talking to you under that cloak, I never know if I'm looking at you." Hermionie complained as, Harry, She and Swan walked into Hogsmeade. They spotted Cat and Raven walking around stealthily in the bushes nearby as they entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Two Butterbeers please Madame Rosemerta." Hermionie asked the waitress as she came by their table. When the drinks arrived she passed the second drink down to Harry under the table.

"So Swan, what are we doing in the Self-Defense lessons today?" Hermionie asked casually.

"I'm not sure, Crow and Dragon are teaching today. All I know is you need your wands and be prepared to get hurt." Swan warned. Hermionie and Harry gulped.

"Hey Hagrid!" Hermionie called as she spotted the giant man. He and Mad-Eye made a bee-line for them.

"Nice cloak Potter." Moody growled in his gruff fashion. Harry was open mouthed until he remembered Mad-eye's eye could see through pretty much anything.

"Harry, meet me in the forest at twelve tonight. Bring that cloak." Hagrid whispered. Harry nodded under the cloak.

"Why does he want to meet me at twelve?" Harry asked Hermionie.

"Does he?"

"You two had better hurry unless you want to be late and suffer Dragon's wrath." Swan jumped into the conversation with an emotionless voice. Hermionie gasped and rushed off with Harry on her heels. Swan sighed and followed more slowly.

"Right on time Potter-san, Granger-san." Crow called as the two arrived.

"Today we will be practicing your dodging and blocking skills. On the count of three start running." Dragon cackled.

"One."

"What does she mean?"

"Two." One of Crow's puppets appeared and Dragon took out several kunai. The students started running around like crazy.

"Three!" Dragon leaped forwards and began to chase Victor Krum.

"Protego!" He yelled as a kunai was directed at his back.

"Faster! Run Faster!" Crow yelled at Cho as he made his puppet chase her as it threw senbon needles at her.

"Yeek!" She screamed when a senbon needle pierced her shoulder. Cat appeared with a glowing green hand and healed the wound while taking out the needle.

"Run Granger-san!" Dragon cackled as she threw several kunai at the girl. She jumped out of the way and blocked the last with protégé.

"This is like an extremely dangerous game of tag!" Colin Creevey yelled as he ran from another of Crow's puppets. By the end of the class several students, from all three schools, had to go to the hospital wing because Dragon got excited and took out her scrolls.

Harry ran down to Hagrid's hut with Raven and Cat. The two were hardly ever seen without each other now so they volunteered to come.

"We're here Hagrid-san." Raven called. The large man walked out the door.

"Uh Hagrid-san, what are you wearing?" Cat asked. He was wearing his most awful hairy coat with a flower and had tried to brush his wild hair.

"You brushed your hair?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. Hagrid shrugged and beckoned to them.

"You should be safe with Hagrid-san Potter-san. We must take our leave." Raven whispered in the boy's ear. He nodded and continued on. Madame Maxime joined them and they walked deep into the forest.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" Harry gasped as he spotted the dragons. There was four of them.

"_Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!"_ Raven yelled as he sent a fire ball from his mouth into that of a spikey black dragon.

"_CHANARO_!" Slug screamed as her leg made contact with the head of a green dragon. Harry had seen enough he ran from the scene. 'Dragons! The first task is dragons!'

THUMP. Harry ran into someone.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Karkaroff demanded. Harry held his breath as Karkaroff stood,

"Sorry that must have been me." Dog walked on the scene with his hand behind his head. His eyes flickered onto Harry. Harry nodded and hurried back up to the Castle.

**Sunhex1120: There Sasuke-kun, you kissed her.**

**Sasuke:*Blush***

**Hinata:*Blush* Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: NANI!

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**YEAH! SCHOOLS OUT! NOW I CAN DO ONE CHAPTER PER DAY HOPEFULLY!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Sunhex1120: Deep in the meadow, under the willow, A bed of grass a soft green pillow…**

**Sasuke: Stop singing and get back to the story. I've gotta say that out of all the girls I ever met you are the most random.**

**Sunhex1120: Thanks for the complement. Oh and that's only because you wanna kiss Hinata again right.**

**Sasuke: *Blush* N-No!**

**Sunhex1120: Yeah right duck butt hair! I don't own either of these stories. Read on!**

Chapter 10

"Sirius! How do you do that?!" Harry whispered loudly when his godfather's head appeared in the fire.

"Floo network. Now about the Triwizard Tournament, do you know who put your name in that goblet?" Sirius asked. Dog sat down next to Harry with Akamaru lying in front of him.

"No but one of the school guards, Cat, was put under a spell for a few seconds so that someone could put my name in the goblet." Harry explained. Sirius looked over at Dog and Akamaru with a curious look on his face.

"And who might you be?" Sirius asked.

"Dog and this is my ninja-hound Akamaru." Dog told Sirius curtly and went back to petting Akamaru.

"Ninja eh? Do you know who the Akatsuki are?" Dog coughed loudly.

"Of course I do! Those guys started a war in our world! I fought some of them.' Dog growled.

"I've heard that men with black cloaks that have red clouds on them have been spotted near where Lord Voldemort was last spotted." Dog gasped. He jumped up and grabbed a scroll as fast as he could. He wrote down what he had just heard and handed the scroll to Akamaru. The ninja-hound barked and streaked off towards the forest. Suddenly there was the sound of someone waking and coming down the stairs.

"I'll contact you again soon Harry!" Sirius called and his head disappeared from the fire. Dog plopped down on the couch again as fast as he could (AN: And that's inhumanly fast). Ron walked down the stairs.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron demanded.

"Dog." Harry pointed at the guard who looked up when he heard his codename.

"Oh. I thought you would be practicing for your next interview." Ron sneered. Harry frowned and picked up one of the badges that the Creevey brothers had tried to change from Potter stinks. Unfortunately it didn't work and they now said Potter Really Stinks. He threw the badge at Ron. It hit the red-headed boy on the forehead and slid slowly down his face. Rage filled Ron's eyes as he glared at the boy who had been his best friend.

"There, wear that on the day of the First Task." Harry growled. Ron stormed back up the stairs and left the badge lying on the floor.

"Get to bed Potter-san. I need to go report to Fox." Dog said hurriedly. Harry nodded and stomped up the stairs. Dog raced out of the common room, leaving a shadow clone as he went. He spotted the rest of the ANBU racing towards the Ninja Common room and he body-flickered inside. He ripped off his mask when the others entered.

"What is all this about needing to call an urgent meeting? We had to leave the dragon tamers with those dragons who might wake at any minute." Grumbled Kankuro as he plopped down on the couch.

"Fox. Potter-san and I were just speaking with his god-father, Sirius Black, when he told me something very interesting and alarming." Kiba said very quickly. Naruto and the others nodded. "He told me that the Akatsuki have been spotted near the place where Lord Voldemort was last seen." Everyone gasped.

"_NAAAANIIIII_?!" Naruto yelled. "The Akatsuki is here?!"

"We need to send a letter to Black-san immediately for details!" Temari said hurriedly. Gaara scribbled down a note in the English letters.

"How are we going to send it to him?" Neji asked worriedly.

"We'll have to ask Dumbledore-san." Shikamaru told everyone.

"Gaara. You go!" Naruto called over the Kazekage. He nodded and grabbed the letter from his sister. Gaara put his mask on and body-flickered away to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore jumped slightly when Raccoon appeared suddenly in front of his desk.

"Dumbledore-san, we need to send something to Black-san. It's extremely urgent." Raccoon told the old man. Dumbledore stood and walked over to a small stone dragon statue. He handed it to Raccoon.

"Put the message in its mouth and say the name of person you want it send the message to and it will take it to the person immediately. Sirius knows how to use it so all you have to do is address it to me." Dumbledore smiled. Raccoon scribbled down Dumbledore's name and placed the letter in the dragon's mouth.

"Sirius Black." He told the stone dragon. The dragon sprang off its rock and flew around Raccoon's head before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

Sirius had left the house of the wizard family he had borrowed the fireplace from and was now in a cave near Hogsmeade. He was stroking Buckbeak's feathers when a swirl of fire appeared and the familiar stone dragon landed on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and took the scroll out.

_Dear Black-san;_

_Dog witnessed your conversation with Potter-san and has told us__that you have seen the Akatsuki._ _We would like you to write down the descriptions you have of the ones you saw._

_Sincerely,_

_Cheeta, Strategist of team Raccoon._

_PS: Send your reply to Dumbledore-san_

Sirius frowned. 'This Cheeta is one of the other ninja eh? Alright then.' He took out a quill that he always kept with him and scribbled down his response.

"Albus Dumbledore." The dragon swooped off with the note and Sirius went back to petting Buckbeak's soft feathers.

Raccoon thanked Dumbledore and body-flickered back to the ninja common room with the drgon and letter in hand.

"What did he say?" Naruto demanded the moment Gaara appeared. Gaara sighed and started reading the letter aloud.

"_I have seen four of these Akatsuki members while I was running from the ministry. I just happened to learn their names from listening in on some death eaters. The first I saw had long black hair in a low ponytail and onyx eyes. The second had a giant wrapped thing on his back and blue skin as well as blue hair. They met up with a second pair, one with long blonde hair and a very girly air about him and a man that seemed extremely childish with an orange swirly mask. I learned that their names are Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara and Tobi._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black." _Gaara finished. Sasuke bashed his head against the wall.

"Why did **_he_**have to come?" He demanded.

"I need to send a message to Tsunade-obaa-chan now." Naruto wrote all they had learned down on a scroll. "What's that Dragon statue for?" Gaara grabbed the scroll and scribbled how to use the dragon on the note.

"Tsunade Senju." He said out loud and the dragon disappeared again in a swirl of flames.

"_Sugoi_." Tenten whispered as she stared at the place where the dragon disappeared.

**Sunhex1120: I love the Akatsuki so much! I needed to add them into the story!**

**Sasuke: But why Itachi?**

**Sunhex1120: I thought you settled things with him already.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Deidara: Yes un! Review please un!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rita Skeeter

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**YEAH! SCHOOLS OUT! NOW I CAN DO ONE CHAPTER PER DAY HOPEFULLY!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Sunhex1120: Yes you are! Here have a cookie. *Tosses him a cookie***

**Tobi: Yay! Tobi likes bunnies and cookies. You are born in the year of the bunny and you just gave Tobi a cookie! Tobi loves Sunhex-hime!**

**Sunhex1120: Oookay Tobi. Here have another cookie.**

**Kisame: Why is he getting all of the good treatment.**

**Sunhex1120: Okay then Sharky*Throws fish at him and it hits him in the face*. I thought you were a ninja! You could have dodged that!**

**Kisame: Tell 'tachi and you won't be able to give Tobi cookies anymore.**

**Itachi: Tell me what?**

**Kisame: N-Nothing 'tachi.**

**Sunhex1120: That he got hit in the face with a fish that I threw at him.**

**Tobi: Kisame-sempai is very mean to Sunhex-hime. He said he wouldn't let Sunhex-hime give Tobi cookies anymore. Sunhex-hime doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter but she owns the cookies that she gives Tobi!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry walked boredly beside Hermionie as they walked to double-potions. Harry was surprised when Hawk had rushed off without a trace and left Harry unguarded. When the two walked into the class room the first thing they spotted was half the class with those acursed badges. When they spotted Harry they pressed the badges and they changed from 'Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts champion' to 'Potter Stinks'. Malfoy snickered and walked lazily up to Hermionie.

"Hey Granger, want one? But don't touch my hand, I've already washed them and I'd perfer not to get any of your mud-blood cuties on it." The Slytherins gafawed as Harry's patience snapped. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Try it! Densaugeo!"

"Furnunculus!" Harry and Draco yelled their spells at the same time, both missing in their haste.

"Hermionie! You bloody rotten swineing…" Ron growled along with some other colorful words to Malfoy as he tried to pry Hermionie's hand feom her mouth.

"Geez! We leave you for an urgent meeting and you get in a duel. Do you setiously need a guard at all times Potter-san?" Hawk and Swan had just arrived and sighed unhappily.

"Detention for both of you. Goyle-san, please go up to the Hospital wing, you look like a new species of fungi. Granger-san, please let me see." Swan ordered in a blank voice. She walked over to Hermionie and yanked her hand away from her mouth. Hermionie's teeth resembled those of a beaver. She whimpered and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Go to the Hos—"

"No need for that. She isn't any different or injured." Snape had arrived and he pointed at Hermionie.

"To the Hospital Wing Granger-san. Now Snape-san. I am a medical nin, true, but I am also an interrogator. If you don't want me to access your mind and find all of your darkest secrets I'd suggest paying more attention to the other houses and stop showing favoritism for Slytherin." Swan growled. Hermionie. Raced lut of the room with tears streaming down her face. Ron and Harry looked like they wanted to attack Snape and started to pull out their wands.

"Detention for you too Weasley-san." Hawk sighed and lifted his mask slightly to rub his temples since he sensed a headache starting. The class started with a glaring match between Swan and Snape before Snape finally looked away. He was about to start talking when Colin Creevey opened the door. The greasy man rubbed his temples and looked at the mini version of Fox.

"Yes Mister Creevey?"

"Harry needs to go upstairs for interviews." Colin chirped cheerfully(AN: Try saying that ten times fast).

"Potter just go and leave your things here." Harry placed his bag back beside Neville and began to walk when Colin interuppted again.

"He needs to bring all of his things, Dumbledore sai—"

"Fine, Fine! Go and get out of my sight!" Snape yelled as Harry rushed out the door with Hawk and Swan following him.

"What interview?" Harry questioned the third year boy.

"All of the Champions need to go. For weighing of wands or something." Colin chirped oer his shoulder again.

"We'll replace you." Cat and Raven appeared behind Swan and Hawk.

"Hn." Hawk stood aside and walked back to the dungeons while Swan headed outside. Cat and Raven followed Harry and Colin to the assigned room and sat down. CLICK CLICK! The cameras for he daily prophet took pictures of the four champions with loud clicks as Mr. Ollivander prepared himself.

"May I have a word with Harry before we get started?" A woman in lime green asked. McGonnigal nodded hesitantly.

"Lovely." The woman grinned, revealing several gold teeth. She grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him into a broom cubord. Cat and Raven moved over to the entrance and activated their kekkei genkais. Cat frowned as the woman wrote down the wierest things about Harry.

"My eyes aren't swimming with the ghost of my past." Harry pointed an accusing finger at the woman who they found out was named Rita Skeeter. Rhey heard footsteps begind them and turned around.

"Rita Skeeter had Harry trapped in that Broom closet hasn't she?" Asked Dumbledore as he walked up to the shinobi. They nodded and snickered slightly at a particulary funny accusation Harry made about the notes the woman was taking. Dumbledore opened the door.

"I'm sorry Rita but we need Harry for the weighing of the wands." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Dumbledore! Have you read my article about the Wizengamot?" Rita grinned.

"Enchantingly nasty." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled marriely as he said this. "I especially loved the part where you called me an absolute dingbat." Dunvledore smiled again and walked over to the rest of the headmasters. Rita turned to the shinobi as though seeing them for the first time.

"May I have an interview with you two?" She asked.

"Only if it takes a short amount of time." Cat growled. Rita nodded. She sucked the end of her quill and placed it on the notebook she had pulled from her handbag.

"I have heard that you are guards of the castle yes?" Raven nodded. The pen whizzed across the paper writing all sorts of nonsense. "I have also heard that you ninja almost never have parents. Is that true?"

"For some. Like Raven, Fox, Raccoon, Cheeta and Crow. They all wittnessed the deaths of their families." Cat whispered. She looked sympathetically at Raven who responded with a warning glare to say not to tell the woman much more.

"Are you two in a relationship?" Rita asked and noticed that their ears turned slightly red as though they were blushing.

"N-No. We're just friends." Raven stammered. Rita grinned and picked up her notebook and quill the. Stuffed them into her crocodile skin handbag and scuttled off. Cat pushed a button on her walkee talkee.

"_Fox. Please warn the others to watch out for the Rita Skeeter woman. She interviews people and fits the _words fhey say to her liking. She has already interviewed Raven and I." Cat whispered.

"_Hai. Fox Out._" Fox replied.

"_Cat out." _

* * *

**Sunhex1120: I'm planning a capture and maybe an accidental revealing of a name. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tobi: Tobi wans to help!**

**Sunhex1120: I'm planning for you to do the kidnapping.**

**Tobi: Tobi will do it because Tobi is a good boy and he will do what Hime-chan says.**

**Sunhex1120: Pls Review everyone! MWAHAHAHAHAHABAHAHAHAH**! **Srry its short!**


	12. Chapter 12: The first task

******Summary: Sasuke** **and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**YEAH! SCHOOLS OUT! NOW I CAN DO ONE CHAPTER PER DAY HOPEFULLY!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Sunhex1120: My dad called me a wicked evil child T^T**

**Sasuke: *Snicker***

**Sunhex1120: What?**

**Sasuke: It's funny cuz it's true!**

**Sunhex1120: I'm pretty sure you would act the same if Itachi called you a wicked evil child.**

**Sasuke: Hn. I liked it better when you started calling him Big bad Itachi after reading that vampire story.**

**Itachi: It was very embarassing Otouto.**

**Sunhex1120: Awww How cute.**

**Itachi and Sasuke: Shut it!**

**Sunhex1120: Alright alright keep your fur on beetle brains! I don't own Naruto or Harry potter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

The next day Raven and Fox followed the Gryffindors and the Slytherins to Hagrid's hut. There they waited for Hagrid to come Fox fed the Blast ended skrewts while Raven glared menacingly at anyone who dared make a coment about Harry.

"Hullo Everyone!" Hagrid called as he walked out of his hut with several leashes.

"Uh Hagrid. What are those for?" Asked Hermionie nervously, not wanting to know.

"I figured out that the Skrewts keep killin each other 'cause they've got too much energy stocked up. So you'll be walkin them around the patch." The class glared at the skrewts with apparent loathing.

"Don't worry. They're not that strong. I walked a few of them yesterday." Fox called. The class nodded disbeleivingly and each grabbed a leash.

"Where are we supposed to put the leash? The stinger or the blasting end?" Draco asked in his normal snarky voice.

"Around the middle." Hagrid answered. He turned to Harry as the class walked of with their skrewts.

"So Hogwarts champion eh?"

"Uh One of them." Harry corrected him.

"Well good luck against those dragons." Hagrid grinned. Harry faked one back to him and looked over at his classmates. They were spread out around the area. Every once and a while you would hear the sound of a skrewts blasting end exploding while proppelling it and the student forward several feet. Most of the students were being dragged on their stomachs and were trying desperately to stand and maintaining a firm grip on their skrewts.

"They look like they're having fun." Hagrid commented. Harry was sure he was talking about the skrewts because his classmates certainly weren't. Although Harry also guessed he might be talking about the ninja who each had four skrewts, two in each hand. They were walking as if they were having a walk in the park, bending down occasionally to lift someone back onto their feet while keeping a firm grip ontheir skrewts. Harry wasn't sure if they were really enjoyingthemselves since their masks covered up all signs of the ninjas emotions.

"Ooh! What are these strange creatures?" Rita Skeeter asked as she walked down from the castle.

"Blast Ended Skrewts." Hagrid said gruffly as the class returned. "Class dissmissed!" He called as the bell rang. He walked back over to the skrewts to take off any of the remaining leashes while the ninja walked right up to Rita.

"I heard you interviewed Cat and Raven here." Fox said curtly.

"Yes as and I was hopin to find you here. Dragon I think her name was told me you would be down here with Mr Potter." Rita grinned.

"I'm going to kill Dragon later." Fox muttered under his breath.

"May I ask a few questions?"

"Raven, follow the class and I'll answer the questions." Fox instructed and the stoic boy beside him leaped after the retreating class.

"Why did you accept this mission?" Rita asked as her quill began to write.

"Because our leader told us to." Fox said flatly with absolutely no emotion in his words.

"Who is your leader? I thought you were the leader."

"No. Tsunade is our leader." Fox said with a tone that portraied bordom.

"I have heard that you and the other guards issue several death threats a day to the students. Why?" Rita asked inquiringly as she stared at Fox.

"We do so to keep the students in line but we don't mean any of the threats since it was in the mission details not to kill of seriously injure any of the students." Fox growled. "Now I need to continue this mission. The questioning is over." Fox disappeared in a swirl of leaves before Rita could protest.

"Heh. I have plenty for a good article from the ones I have interviewed and what I have seen." Rita cackled to herself as she left to put the article together.

* * *

After Harry's detention with Ron and Malfoy he walked up to the Gryffindor common room with several cuts on his hands from sharpening weapons.

"Namikaze." He told the fat lady and he walked into the room. There Hermionie, Dean, Ginny, and Neville were reading what appeared to be an issue of the Daily prophet. Stag repositioned himself near the wall and yawned. The troublesome children had been mooning over the newspaper ever since Harry left for detention with Hawk and Swan. He didn't bother to listen in until Harry arrived.

"What are you guys reading?" Asked the spectacled boy. They all jumped.

"Uh Nothing." Hermionie said quickly. Harry frowned at her.

"I saw it. Could I just read it?" Hermionie handed the paper over in defeat.

_Harry Potter: The fourth triwizard champion_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

Harry read the article with growing anger when he suddenly froze. Stag watched him closely.

"Uh Stag, you might want to see this." Harry called. Stag was throughly suspicious now as he walked over and took the paper.

_Hogwarts new guards_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore has hired twelve ninja from another dimension to protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fox, Raccoon and Raven are the leaders of this so called "mission" and all order the others around. "Most ninja, like Fox, Raccoon, Cheeta, Crow, Raven and I, have no parents. It saddens me even when I just talk about it." An emotional Cat tells me while I interview her and Raven._

_"I never wanted to take this mission." A furious Raven told me as he held Cat close to him. "It interferes with the time I could spend with Cat. Fox has always sent us on missions like this." Fox also answered some questions for me. "We are on this mission because our leader, Tsunade, told us to take this mission." I have been visiting places all over the school and have spotted these ninja guards issueing daily death threats to the students. _

_These ninja guards wear masks all the time, their names go with the animal on their masks, but one Durmstrang student has seen one of their faces._

Stag gasped making all of the students stare at him.

"How could he have seen that?" Stag demanded to no one in particular. The ones who had read it before looked at Stag worriedly.

_"She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" Exclaimed Victor Krum. "I was reading near a pillar when Cat took off her mask. She had lavender eyes as though she was blind without a single flaw on her face. She appeared to be around 18 years old." Dumbledore seems to have hired children to protect Hogwarts! _

"This can't be happening." Stag gasped.

"What is it Stag?" Hermionie asked carefully.

"Victor Krum saw Cat's face." Stag mumbled. The students around him gasped. Harry pointed at the front page of the paper.

"I ment you should read this one." Stag flipped the page over. There on the front cover were the faces of the four Akatsuki members to join Lord Voldemort.

"I heard Sirius and Dog talking about people called the Akatsuki and then I saw that name on the front page so I thought you should see it.

"That one looks like a girl." Snickered Dean as he pointed at Deidara.

"These are Tobi, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame. This is awful. Do you mind if I take this?" Without waiting for an answer Shikamaru poofed away.

"How rude!" Hermionie exclaimed and pouted. "So Harry, have you mastered the summoning charm yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes Hermionie. I'm ready for the first task tomorrow." Harry declared.

* * *

_"So Krum saw your face Cat?_" Fox asked. Cat was dumbstruck.

"_I don't know when he could have seen my face_." She gasped.

"_Well I guess I'll let this one slide since he doesn't know your name. All we have to do is get ready for the first task tomorrow. Oh and Teme. Did you actually say those things?_" Fox sighed.

"_No. We already told you she tweaks what you say to her liking." Raven face palmed._

* * *

On the day of the first task Harry wasn't the only one getting made fun of. The ninja, Cat especially, were being made fun of and without being able to hurt anyone they could only hold their anger in.

"Hey Cat! Will you show me your beautiful face so that I can see why Victor Krum was so enticed by your beauty?" Malfoy asked her in mock-wanting and then Started laughing. "Hey Raven! Are you going to get adopted into Potter's misfit family?" Malfoy asked between laughing fits.

"It'll definately be better than being adopted into yours." The Gryffindors laughed at Raven's cool response. Suddenly McGonnigal ran up to them.

"Potter, you need to go to the tent near the Quidditch Pitch now." McGonnigal instructed.

"But the First Task is this afternoon." Harry protested.

"But you need to be there early." McGonnigal shot back. Harry nodded in defeat. Raven shot a look over to Cat, telling her to stay as he followed Harry. They walked at a quick pace towards the tent where Harry entered. Raven walked in and stood in the corner. He noticed a purple bag moving on thbe ch nearby but guessed it must be some magical thing for the task. Barty Crouch walked into the tent followed by Ludo Bagman.

"For the first task you will each choose one dragon from the bag. Each has a number so that you know when you are going. Miss Delacour first." Barty picked up the bag and held it out to Fleur. She disn't even twitch when she pulled out a green dragon.

"Common Welch Green. Krum." Krum stuck his hand inthe bag and pulled out the red dragon.

"Chinese Fireball oooo." Barty then offered the bag to Cedric.

"Swedish Shortsnout." Barty grinned and finally turned to Harry. Knowing waht the last dtagon was Raven excused himself from the tent so as to join the other ANBU to watch over the first task. Harry gulped.

"Hungarian Horntail. The numbers go like so: 1:Diggory 2:Fleur 3:Krum 4:Potter." Ludo told them. The four nodded and moved to go to their area to wait before the task. Ludo made a small gesture for Harry to follow and Harry did.

"I can give you some advice if you need." Ludo whispered. Harry was slightly taken aback.

"Sorry but I already have a plan." He rentered the tent and watched as Cedric paced through the tent. There was the boom of the canon and Cedric walked pale-faced towards the stadium. Fleur took up his pacing. The coments did not help calm Harry.

"Ooo Close one! Daring one this one!"

"Close! But not close enough!" Finally Cedric had his egg and Fleur went towards the arena looking slightly green. Krum went a little later after and then finally it was Harry's turn. He walked slowly to the arena and waited.

"Harry Potter!" He stepped forwards and let the crowd get a good look at him. He saw Dog give him a thumbs up and Crow nod to him before going into he rocky arena.

"Begin!"

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry waited patiently as his firebolt swooped down from the castle. The hungarian horntail blew a jet of fire at him. Harry remembered the extremely dangerous game of tag from self-defense class and dodged. His firebolt flew up beside him and he mounted. He began to swoop around the air above the horntail's head. She growled in frustration as though he was a fly she wanted to swat. Her tail swished and Slug had to punch it put of the way so that none of the people would be injured. The horntail glared at Slug and then decided Harry was more of a threat. She sent a large amount of fire his way but he dodged. She roared in frustration and spread her giant black, leathery wings and lifted herself from the ground. Before her jaws could take Harry in her mouth he had dived and grabbed the golden egg. He had done it!

* * *

**Sunhex1120: Should the kidnap be at the yule ball Tobi?**

**Tobi: Tobi thinks it should be before.**

**Sunhex1120: Okay! Here have a cookie!**

**Tobi: Yay! Cookies! Please review so Hime-chan gives Tobi more cookies!**


	13. Chapter 13: What a bad day

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**YEAH! SCHOOLS OUT! NOW I CAN DO ONE CHAPTER PER DAY HOPEFULLY!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Sunhex1120: I think I'll put the kidnap in this chapter. Are you ready Tobi?!**

**Tobi: Tobi is ready because Tobi is a good boy!**

**Itachi: I'll assist.**

**Sunhex1120: Perfect. I don't own either of these stories. Let the Hunger Games begin!**

**Tobi and Itachi: Wha?**

**Sunhex1120: Oops wrong story! Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Harry smiled happily as he held his egg up in the air.

"Potter-san! Look out!" Harry whirled around in time to see Fox jump in front of him and get hit by a giant dragon tail.

"Fox!" Screamed Slug and Swan and the two raced over to their fallen leader.

"Haa!" Cat and Hawk yelled as they sent jets of air at the Horntail, unbalancing it. Cat spotted Krum gaping at her but ignored it when the dragon regained its balance.

"Sand tsunami!" Raccoon yelled as a humongous wave of sand pinned the dragon to the ground.

"Slug hurry up and punch this thing!" He yelled.

"_CHANAROOOO_!" Slug yelled and let her leg come down on the dragons head. The dragons eyes bulged and it passed out.

"Where are the dragon keepers?!" Demanded Crow as the other three dragons escaped and rampaged towards the ninja.

"They're all unconsious!" Dragon yelled as she dragged an unconsious Cheeta towards Swan. Crow swore colorfully.

"Akamaru! " Dog yelled. The white dog leaped over. Dog threw a smoke bomb down on the ground and he and Akamaru joined together.

"RAAAAAAAAAWWR!" The giant two headed dog roared as it charged at the swedish shortsnout.

"Eight Trigrams sixtey four palms protection!" Cat yelled and blew the swedish short snout right into the jaws of Dog and Akamaru. Raven nodded approvingly.

"_Susano'o_!" Raven yelled as the giant purple man appeared over him. He charged down the chinese fireball while blocking all of its attempts to burn him.

"_Kage mane no jutsu_!" Stag yelled as his shadow caught the welch green and held it still. Slug hopped from dragon to dragon, knocking them out. Once all four of the dragons were defeated the ANBU raced to their fallen teamates.

"Fox!" Yelled Slug as she ran up. He had a long gash down his chest were the dragon's tail slashed him. Harry gulped. That could have been him. Fox's breath became shallower and shallower when suddenly the wound began to heal itself. Fox began to glow and his appearance changed. His hair floated up to the shape of fox ears and his normal clothes were ingulfed by a yellow light and a black circle appeared on his stomach.

"The kyuubi must be healing him. Hmph, Shukaku never did that for me." Raccoon explained and pouted slightly. The glow faded and Fox coughed. The wound was still open but less wide.

"Don't sit up!" Swan instructed. Raccoon summoned his sand and lifted Fox and Cheeta on clouds of sand. The stands were empty since everyone was forced to evacuate. The shinobi and Harry walked into the entrance hall where everyone was waiting. Most of them gasped when they spotted Fox's injury.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermionie ran up to him.

"We thought the bloody dragon might've gotten you mate." Ron said with a releived tone.

"No. Fox received the hit instead of me." They looked over at Fox who was glowing again.

"What's happening to him?" Hermionie asked.

"Raccoon said something about a 'Kyuubi' healing him but I'm not sure what that is." Hermionie gasped. "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes! The Kyuubi or in our language, The nine tailed demon kitsune. It is the strongest of all tailed demons. Fox must be it's container." Hermionie explained.

"Container?" Ron asked with a gulp.

"Human prison." Hermionie told him matter of factly.

"Raccoon also said something about a 'Shukaku'." Harry told her.

"He would be refering to Shukaku he sand demon or the one-tailed demon tanuki. He must be it's container." They walked into the Great Hall. Everyone sat in silence waiting for the ninja to return. Finally after about half an hour the ninja minus Fox and Cheeta appeared.

"They'll live." Dog announced. The students all let their breath out. Suddenly there was a scream from the ravenclaw table. Padma Patil was slung over one shoulder of a man in a orange mask. He waved childishly to the ninja.

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi did what the Dark Lord asked! Right _Sempai_?" The man yelled in a childish way. Raccoon's sand sped forwards but the man disappeared and reappeared near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Right." A man with red eyes appeared out of no where. Swan raced forwards before anyone could even blink.

"_Shintenshin no jutsu_!" She screamed. Her soul flosted forwards but the man dodged and caught her by the neck as she fell. Everyone watched in horror as he pulled out a kunai and held it to Swan's throat.

"Now if you want these two to live you won't attack us." He said with a voice full of killer intent. To the surprise of everyone in the hall he ripped off Swan's mask and threw it to the side. Her long hair fell over her right eye and her blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Uchiha Itachi." Growled Hawk angrily.

"Attack him! I don't care if I die!" Yelled Swan but no one moved. Raven glared at Itachi and ran forwards with his eyes deep red.

"Hmph Fine then. Meet us in the shreiking shack with The Kyuubi and Potter if you want to see these two again." Itachi said and Tobi appeared behind him. His mask began to swirl and he sucked Itachi, Cat, Padma and himself away.

"Help!" Swan yelled before being sucked away.

"No!" Raven yelled. He fell to his knees and punched the floor. Dumbledore ran down to Raccoon who was standing there dumbstruck.

"What has happened?" He demanded.

"Have you read the daily prophet recently?" Raccoon asked the entire school. They all nodded. "On the front page there were four people. Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Tobi and Itachi Uchiha. Well it is true, they are ninja that we know. Tobi and Itachi somehow breached the castle and took Swan and Patil-san as hostages." Raccoon announced.

"You have let one of my students get captured." Growled Dumbledore.

"But remember Dumbledore-san, we lost Swan." Dog whispered. "We couldn't save either of them since Itachi threatened to kill them."

* * *

Swan opened her eyes in a strange house made of wood. She looked around. Padma was lying next to her.

"So you're awake un." A familiar voice said from the door. She whipped her head to the side to look at the person in the doorway. Deidara and Sasori stepped out into the light.

"What do you want with Patil-san and I?!" Swan demanded.

"You're trade hostages for the Kyuubi and Potter. Didn't you hear Itachi?" Sasori said in his quiet voice. Padma began to stir and Swan tried to move her hands. The Akatsuki had tied her hands with ninja wire(AN: I don't remember what it's called) and left her at the foot of a wall. Padma opened her eyes and screamed:

"Where am I?!"

"Patil-san please stay calm, I'll handle this." Swan told the girl calmly as she glared at the two Akatsuki members. Padma didn't listen and stared with eyes wide with fear at the Akatsuki members. The shinobi rolled their eyes. Swan sensed another person entering the room and spotted White Zetsu coming out of the wall. Black Zetsu came from the floor and they merged again. Padma passed out at the grotesque sight and Swan growled.

"He is coming." White Zetsu informed. Before Sasori or Deidara could respond there was a loud crash from the floor below.

"ZETSU-_SEMPAI_!" Screamed Tobi as he raced through the door. He clamped onto the aloe vera man.

'We are going to go crazy if we have to endure this for a week.' Swan thought to herself as she watched Deidara and Sasori try to pry the childish man off Zetsu before he could decide if he wanted to eat Tobi or not.

"Stop goofing around. He's here." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes at the four members in the room. They straitened up imediately(AN: In Tobi's case leaped up). Swan felt a sinister aura coming up the stairs when a short man walked through the door holding a bundle of blankets.

* * *

"_Kuso_!" Yelled Sasuke. He slammed his fist into the wall, making a huge dent.

"Calm down Sasuke!" Screeched Sakura angrily, wondering how much they would have to pay to fix the wall.

"We're just sitting here when Itachi is running around loose!" Sasuke hissed at the pinkette.

"We feel the same way anout the Akatsuki plus, they took Ino. This is a S-Rank mission so there is always a chance someone will be seriously injured or will die." Gaara sighed as he slipped onto the couch next to Sakura.

"This is a horrible way to finish the first task." Groaned Kankuro. "And it was extremely interesting, too bad we couldn't have a go with the dragons."

"We did! Temari and Naruto ended up in the hospital wing because of it!" Exclaimed Kiba, outraged. Hinata patted him on the arm comfortingly.

"How troublesome, Now we need Naruto's clones and he can't make any because he's injured." Shikamaru sighed. Everyone was surprised when Shikamaru spent the entire time after the disasterous first task in the Hospital wing with Temari.

"Let's just get some rest and Gaara can patrol the castle." Neji suggested. Gaara still found it hard to sleep and ended up awake for nights on end so he was capable of patroling the castle. He made some sand clones and they rushed off.

* * *

"Good morning my enemies!" The ANBU all sprang out of their beds and raced downstairs. There stood Zetsu with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you doing here Aloe Vera wannabe?" Kiba growled.

"Oh hello poodle-face, just wondering if you ever wanted to see those two girls again." Zetsu sneered and Kiba stiffened angrily.

"Where is she?!" Demanded Shikamaru as he stepped forwards.

"Didn't you listen to Itachi? He said at the Shreiking shack, now if you want them back we'll give you a week before killing them." Black Zetsu snorted at White Zetsu's response.

"How do we know if they're not some of your clones?" Asked Tenten with as much venom in her voice as possible. He tossed a picture at Sasuke. Sasuke's sharingan activated without his allowence and he glared at Zetsu. Zetsu grinned maniacally then the man eating plant sunk back into the floor. Naruto suddenly burst into the room with his nine tails mode activated.

"Where is he?! I sensed Zetsu!" He roared.

"The troublesome aloe vera mannabe just left, what's on that picture Sasuke? I would like to see it before you use amaterasu on it." Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke handed it to the Nara clan leader to look at and his sharingan receded.

"This… is awful." Shikamaru whispered. The picture was of a very beat up Ino, who was covered from head to toe with burns, who looked dead. Padma was lying on her side with bloody splotches all over her Hogwarts uniform, she also looked dead. The picture was a wizarding photo so they could see the sharp and tiny rise and fall of the two girl's chests to know they were alive. Sakura snatched the picture away from the shadow manipulator and gasped. The photo was passed around when it finally reached Naruto.

"These injuries, Ino seems to have been burnt by explosives, Patil-san looked as though she has been stabbed and poisoned. Looks like Deidara and Sasori did this to them." Naruto comfirmed all of their fears, all of the Akatsuki were here and were working with Voldemort.

* * *

Harry was walking towards the DADA classroom when Stag appeared in front of him.

"Meet us at Dumbledore-san's office imediately." He said and poofed away. Harry raced up to Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach cluster." Hary said and the Gargoyle jumped aside. All of the ninja were there minus Swan.

"What is it? Have you figured out a way to save Padma and Swan?" Harry demanded.

"Let's jump right to the point then since you've guessed what I am going to talk about." Sighed Fox. Harry was surprised to see the ANBU leader since last time he saw him he had a giant gash in his chest.

"The Akatsuki want to do a trade. Patil-san and Swan for the Kyuubi and you Potter-san." Explained Fox.

"Hermionie told me that you were the human prison for the nine tailed demon kitsune." Hary said without warning, surprising the ninja and Dumbledore.

"How did she know about that?" Asked Dragon curiously. Harry shrugged.

"Back to the plan, we will meet them in two days in the shrieking shack and…" Stag said with a business voice.

* * *

**Sunhex1120: What a day! Dragons and then kidnapped!**

**Ino: Why me?!**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! ITACHI-SEMPAI SAID SO!**

**Itachi: I lied.**

**Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Shikamaru: Please leave a troublesome review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Rescued

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**YEAH! SCHOOLS OUT! NOW I CAN DO ONE CHAPTER PER DAY HOPEFULLY!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Sunhex1120: My dad called me child from the deepest depths of Mordor just for scrtaching him!**

** T-T**

**Sasuke: This is even funnier than last time, because it's even more true!**

**Sunhex112: Ruuude!**

**Itachi: I agree.**

**Sunhex1120: It must be a family trait to be polite in the Uchiha clan that Sasuke-kun never got.**

**Sasuke: Hey!**

**Sunhex1120: I don't own either of the stories and doubt that I ever will.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The ninja and Harry treked towards the womping willow where they would enter the shrieking shack.

"So how do we paralize the tree?" Asked Fox. In response Harry raised his wand and pointed it at a broken branch.

"Wengardium Leviosa!" Harry cried and the branch levitated. He sent it at lightning speed towards a knot in the tree and it hit it with a giant impact. The tree froze and Harry led the way into the roots. The walked up the creaky stairs when the ninja suddenly froze.

"What is it?" Harry whispered.

"I smell blood." Dog growled silently. "Cat's blood." The ninja formed a circle around Harry and moved with silent steps to the room above them. Harry gulped as he spotted the long line of blood on the floor from when Ron had been dragged up the stairs by Sirius only last year. When they entered they spotted Cat and Padma lying on the bed where Ron was last year. Cat was covered in burns from head to toe and looked dead. Padma was covered in horrifying scratches and gashes but was definately alive. Two people stood near them, one with long blonde hair covering one eye and the other with red bair similar to Raccoon's and brown eyes.

"Step forwards." Growled Itachi from the corner and Fox stepped forwards.

"You can have me but not Potter-san." He growled to the eldest Uchiha.

"Fine but you only get the student back." Itachi replied. Kisame walked oit of the shadows with a maniacal grin and threw the poor girl at Fox. Fox caught her gently and handed her to Dog.

"Now!" Fox suddenly yelled and attacked. The Akatsuki were taken aback at this sudden action and were put at a disadvantage. Fox leaped at Deidara with one rasengan in each hand.

"_Chidori_!" Yelled Raven as he attacked his brother. Itachi dodged and sent a fireball at Raven.

"I thought Chiyo-obaa-sama and I killed you!" Yelled Slug as she sent a chakra filled punch at Sasori, who dodged and caused her to destroy the wall. Swan and Stag jumped in front of Harry so as to protect him. Dragon took out her largest scroll and began sending weapons all over the place.

"Protego!" Yelled Harry as he darted past the two ninja. Two white bats were flying in his direction at high speed but he blocked them with a spell leaving a surprised blonde Akatsuki member. He rushed over to the bed and grabbed Cat around the waiste so as to carry her to the hospital wing. She moaned as he lifted her off the bed. Kisame hit Hawk on the shoulder, successfully knocking him out and raced at the wizard.

"_Kiri Kiri mai no jutsu_!" Yelled Cheeta as she swung her giant fan and knocked the shark man out of the building. Harry dragged the kunoichi to the door and Crow came over to protect the exit so he could escape. He cast a spell on the injured kunoichi so that she would levitate and started his race back to the castle. Cat began to wake up when she felt a humongous wave of pain pass through her body. She looked down at her arm and gasped. Her entire body seemed to be covered in burns, then she remembered Deidara enjoying exploding things near her so as to burn her.

"Finally awake huh?" She looked over at Harry who seemed to have been crawling. She looked down and saw that they were in a tunnel that you would have to crawl in. "You're gonna have to stop moving or the spell will break." Harry instructed and Cat obeyed. When they reached the surface Harry pressed on the knot in the tree and the womping willow froze. He ran towards the castle using the speed he had gotten during Self-defense lessons with Cat speeding behind him. When he reached the castle Dumbledore pulled him and Cat ruffly into the Entrance Hall.

"What's going on over there?" He demanded.

"Fox and the others attacked the people who kidnapped Cat and Padma." Harry explained.

"And Where is Miss Patil?" Asked McGonnigal tersly. Harry opened his mouth to reply when Dog appeared with Padma over his right shoulder. Only then did they seem to notice Cat was there. The spell broke and the kunoichi fell beside her teamate. Dog thrust Padma into Harry's arms and crouched down to pick up Cat. He slug her over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes without a word and leaped off. Then the rest of the ninja stormed into the Hall.

"What happened?" Asked Dumbledore when he spotted the injuries the ANBU carried.

"We fought them." Fox said flatly. Raven seemed to have the worst injuries but he stepped forwards anyways and took Padma bridal style into his arms and ran off. Harry ran up to the Hospital Wing with the teachers and several students on his heels. The sight in the Hospital wing amost made him start laughing. Fox was running from Slug yelling 'I don't need to be healed!' When she yelled that he did. Stag was splayed out on a bed while Swan healed him. Dog was nagging Swan to heal Akamaru but she ignored him. Slug finally gave up chasing the ANBU captain and slipped behind a curtain. The witches and wizards walked in and the shinobi stopped bickering.

"Where are Miss Patil and Cat?" Asked Dumbledore. As if in response there was a deafening scream that came from behind one of the curtains. Paravati raced forwards, recognising her sister's scream, but Crow stopped her.

"Patil-san has been poisoned so Slug is taking the poison from her system. Cat has been severely burnt. Now please leave us." Raccoon called. He didn't have a scratch on him, he didn't even have a speck of dirt on his white ANBU armor. He ushered the magical folk out of the hospital wing and back to the Great Hall where he would explain everything. Only Harry remained.

"Potter-san! You should get going." Swan called. Hary shook his head. In the curtain closest to the door Cat was being treated by Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey had been extremely surprised at how young the kunoichi looked but only had a second to notice before she set to work on the bright orange concoction she used for burns. In the other closed off bed Padma lay with her arms and legs held down by Shadow Clones as Slug extracted the deadly poison from her system(AN: Like Sakura did when Sasori poisoned Kankuro in Shippuden). She let out another scream of pain as Slug extracted the last of the poison.

"You're lucky Sprout-san had the herbs I needed to make the antidote Patil-san." Whispered Slug as she injected the antidote into the girl's leg. She imediately seemed to get comfortable and open her eyes.

"Where is Cat?" She asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"She's in the bed next door." Slug said comfortingly, the witch was sure to be exhausted since having poison in your body will do that to you and since she wasn't as strong as a shinobi it would be more effective.

"She saved me from the clay explosives." Padma whispered before passing out. Slug smiled warmly at the girl from underneath her mask. She went over to Cat's bed behind the second curtain to see that Madame pomfrey had just finished smothering her burns in an orange paste.

"_Slug! May I come in?_" Asked the voice of Raven as he walked over to the curtain.

"_Hai_." Slug replied and went over to the entrance. Raven slipped into the area and sat down beside Cat's bed. Slug smiled again and left the two. She then snuck up behind Fox, who was chatting with Crow about Ramen, and grabbed him by the ear.

"_Itai_! Slug!" She dragged the ANBU captain to a bed and threw him onto it, literally. She began to heal his wounds as he stared crossly at her.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked suddenly. "The school has seen Cat's face."

"We will reveal our faces at the Yule Ball." Declared the headstrong shinobi.

* * *

Cat slowly opened her eyes when light poured into the Hospital wing. She looked down at her skin and gasped. All of her burns were gone and she looked as good as new. She looked over to one side and saw Raven sleeping in a chair beside her bed. In the bed next to her lay Padma. Raven stirred and looked at Cat's face with a small hint of sadness in his eyes. Then he noticed her eyes were open and leaped out of his exhaustion.

"Cat!" He said and bolted forwards to envelop her in a hug.

"Raven." She whispered and hugged him back. Padma seemed to be waking as well and the two girls stretched slightly.

"I feel like I've been sleeping for a month." Padma said cheerily.

"That's because you two have been in comas for about three weeks." Raven smiled underneath his mask at the two girls' reactions.

"_Nani_?!"

"What?!" Sasuke grinned maniacally under his mask.

"In about three weeks it'll be christmas, whateve that is, and the Yule Ball."

"Yule Ball?" The two asked in unison.

"Danse." Raven suddenly grumbled. "If you'll excuse me I need to tell Pomfrey-san that you two are awake. Oh and Cat, you might want to put your mask on." Cat slipped her mask on hurriedly as the Uchiha speed walked to Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Cat, do you need to have someone erase my memory now that I have seen your face?" Asked Padma uncertainly.

"No but you cannot tell anyone a out what happened other than being captured, alright?" Padma nodded and lay back down. Madame Pomfrey scurried into the area with a humongous smile on her face, followed by Raven.

"You two are fine to leave if you wish." She smiled and helped the girls off the beds. Raven smiled unde his mask as Cat turned slightly back to her clumsy self and ended up tripping and falling into his arms.

"Ah! _Gomen_ Raven." She gasped.

"It's not your fault, you've been in a coma for three weeks." He joked and helped her steady herself. Once they were ready they set off to the Great Hall.

Padma entered before the ANBU with a grin on her face. Raven stopped cat for a second.

"At the Yule ball we will be attending as guests so we need a partner. Will you go with me?" Raven asked. Cat blushed deep red under her mask.

"_Hai_." She squeaked. The two walked into the Hall and all eyes seemed to turn to them. The rest of the ANBU raced over and began Welcoming Cat back from her coma.

* * *

**Sunhex1120; Poor Cat. Srry folks but I kinda make my stuff dramatic. ;) But heh most of my stories envolve drama. My eleventh HG story was very dramatic with weird deaths and stuff. My Character Ronald Grand of d.12 got eaten by pringles mutts!**

**Harry: Pringles Mutts?**

**Sunhex1120: Giant pringles chips that eat people and shoot razor sharp chips at you.**

**Sasuke: Weirdo!**

**Sunhex1120: Thanks for the complement!**

**Sasuke: It wasn't supposed to be a compliment.**

**Peeta: Please review!**

**Sasuke: Who're you?**

**Peeta: Peeta Mellark of District Twelve, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games!**

**Sunhex1120: Don't Worry Peeta, I'm making a story about you and Katniss soon.**

**Peeta: 'Kay! *Walks Away* **

**Sunhex1120: Maybe, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke; You really are from the deepest depths of Mordor, wherever that is.**

**Sunhex1120: Huh!**


	15. Chapter 15:The Yule Ball

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie.**

**YEAH! SCHOOLS OUT! NOW I CAN DO ONE CHAPTER PER DAY HOPEFULLY!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Some of you have noticed that my story is similar to Broken wings and To be different but you will see that in the later chapters I am doing my own ideas. Like Voldy meeting Orochimaru and the Akatsuki almost taking the Kyuubi. Please no flames. They hurt my feelings but please leave advice. T-T**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Sunhex1120: EEEK!**

**Hinata: What is it?!**

**Sunhex1120: I HAVEN'T EDITED MY TEAM 7 STORY IN SO LONG!**

**Sasuke: Serves you right for starting another story.**

**Sunhex1120: Hey! I get bored of doing the same thing after a while and need to do something else.**

**Sasuke: This is my payback for you calling me rude.**

**Sunhex1120: Oh do you want me to take out the part in this chapter where you kiss Hinata just bevause you want payback?**

**Sasuke: *Blush* N-No.**

**Sunhex1120: I thought so. I don't own these stories so Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"So Ron have you gotten a date for the Yule ball yet?" Asked Fred as he watched Ron play Stag in wizards chess. Stag had found the game interestig and had challenged Ron to a match after observing Harry play for a while.

"No. Pawn to C3." Ron responded and instructed at the same time.

"You had better hurry up mate or all the good ones will be taken. You don't want to end up with some ugly troll." Fred teased. Ron glared at him.

"Who are you going with then?"

"Angelina." Fred said simply.

"You asked her?"

"Good point." Fred balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Angelina. She turned slowly around and glared at him. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Angelina smiled and went back to talking to Katie Bell. Fred winked at Ron and walked off. Ron glared after him.

"Check mate." Stag said loudly to get Ron's attention. Ron stared at the board as Stag's knight struck down his king.

"Bloody amazing! This is your first time playing this!" He exclaimed. Harry suddenly had an Idea.

"Hey Stag." Stag looked at him. "Are you guys attending the ball as guests?"

"Yep." Dragon said as she entered the Common room.

"In that case, will you go to the ball with me?" Asked Ron with puppy dog eyes as he looked at Dragon. She let out a laugh and looked at his pleading face.

"Sorry Weasley-san but most of us already have dates." Dragon teased.

"Awwww." Grumbled Ron as he slumped deafeatedly into a chair.

"_Who're you going with?_" Asked Stag.

"Hawk." Dragon blushed under her mask.

"_Mendokse_." Stag sighed. Dragon glared at him and began to sharpen her favorite weapon.

"Tomorrow if we come back to the common room without dates we have to do our potions homework by ourselves." Harry declared with a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to go talk to Cheeta. Ja na!" Stag said and poofed away.

"Lazy slacker. He doesn't want to watch Potter-san so he goes to talk with her." Dragon grumbled.

* * *

"Hey Temari." Shikamaru called as he appeared in the Ninja Common room.

"Hey there Lazy butt." She replied without looking up from her scroll about wind. She didn't notice Shikamaru blush.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Shikamaru asked. Temari whirled around to stare at him.

"How could I refuse?!" She yelled. Temari ran up and hugged the strategist. He blushed bright red.

"Aww! Look at the happy couple Gaara!" Giggled Kankuro. Gaara stared at him.

"Did you just giggle like a little girl?" He asked and Kankuro giggled again.

"You really don't have a brain." Gaara grumbled and walked into the common room. Shikamaru and Temari sprang apart, both extremely red.

"Hey Gaaaaaaraaaa!" Kankuro whined.

"You know that is just going to make me want to kill you more right." Gaara said before walking out of the common room.

"Hmph." Kankuro pouted.

"You know I agree with Gaara." Temari teased.

"Shut it!"

* * *

"What to wear?! What to wear?!" Asked Ino as she looked through her dresses.

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked.

"We can't wear kimonos here so we need dresses! Which one?!" Ino screamed.

"Ino we still have 6 hours to choose. The Yule Ball is tonight." Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

"_Ano_, Ino-chan, could you lend me a dress?" Asked Hinata nervously as she walked into the dorm.

"Hina! Of course get over here!" She dragged Hinata to the closet. Ino pulled out two fabulous lavender ball gowns and showed them to Hinata.

"_Sugoi_! But I couldn't take them!" Hinata exclaimed.

"These don't even fit me. This one fits you perfectly." Ino smiled and pushed the dress into Hinata's arms.

"Hey guys!" Tenten yelled happily. "It's snowing!" Smiles appeared on the faces of the Kunoichi. "Lets go have fun!" The kunoichi grabbed their masks and scuttled downtairs.

"Why are you so lively?" Asked Kiba as he lounged on the couch.

"It's snowing!" Squealed Ino and she raced out of the common room with the other kunoichi on her heels. When they skidded into the entrance hall Fox, Raven and the golden trio arrived.

"It's snowing!" Squealed Swan again and raced outside.

"Why are you so excited to see snow?" Asked Hermionie as she was dragged outside by Fox.

"Because where we live there is almost no snow and where Raccoon lives it's a desert!" Fox said happily and continued to drag Hermionie and Raven.

"Fox I thougt you saw snow in the land of iron." Raven sighed.

"Yeah but I was too worried about you to notice." They found the kunoichi playing in the snow near the Quidditch pitch.

"Wheeee!" Squealed Dragon as she slid down the ice slide they had built with Cat's water style and Cheeta's wind style. Raven picked up some snow and made a ball with it. He smirked under his mask and threw it at the back of Fox's head.

"Hey! _Teme_!" That began the fierce Snowball fight. Fox take all. Although it wasn't very fair with all of the Fox clones on one team and all the other people on the other team.

"_Ja_! We're going to get ready for the Ball." Slug called.

"But there are still 3 hours before the ball!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Yes but we also have more to do than you boys." Hermionie giggled and the girls went back upstairs.

"Hey Raven look at this!" Fox yelled and pointed at the snow version he had made of Kakashi. It even had the book. Raven looked at the book and blushed.

"How do you know what was on that page?" Raven coughed.

"Kakashi-sensei showed me it." Shrugged Fox.

"What is it?" Asked Ron, trying to read the writing.

"Ah! _KATON: GORYOUKA NO JUTSU_!"

"_TEME_!DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK?!"

"Awww. I wanted to read it."

"No you didn't."

"Let's go get ready."

"Hn."

"Sniff. Kakashi-sensei. Sniff."

* * *

The order of the conversation went:

Sasuke

Naruto

Ron

Sasuke

Harry

Sasuke

Naruto

* * *

Harry walked into the Entrance Hall with Ron beside him.

"I wonder what the ninja's names are." He said finally, trying to get Ron's mind off his dress robes.

"Me too. I hope their names are easy to say."

"Hey Harry! Why don't you look… dashing." Paravati looked slightly disgusted when she looked at Ron's dress robes. Harry looked around and spotted Cho wearing a form fitting silver dress and happily talking with Cedric. Harry felt a wave of jealousy.

"Wow. She's beautiful!" Padma exclaimed.

"Yeah she is." Then Harry noticed who Padma was talking about. Hermionie walked down the stairs in a beautiful pink ball gown. Harry could tell she was Hermionie but she looked nothing like her.

"Hey." She smiled and was greeted by Victor Krum. She then walked off with him to somewhere unknown to him.

"Potter, you and Miss Patil are going to start the dance after the ninja reintroduce themselves so please be ready." McGonnigal instructed as she ushered Harry and Padma to where the other Champions were inside the Hall. They looked over at Dumbledore as he raised his hand for silence.

"Now without further ado I would like to reintroduce the guards without thair masks. Please enter!" A line of people entered the Great Hall. There were gasps all around when they saw the guards' faces. They didn't seem to have one single flaw and walked so smoothly that they seemed to be floating. They walked up to Dumbledore and he nodded. A blonde boy with blue eyes and strange lines on his face stepped forwards.

"Fox also known as Uzumaki Naruto!" He winked and gave us a thumbs up. His personality had changed completely. His tuxeduo was bright orange, so bright it made Harry's eyes hurt.

"Raccoon also known as Sabaku no Gaara." An eyebrowless redhead with a wierd kanji tatoo and dark circles around his eyes stepped forwards. Gaara wore a normal black tuxeduo but didn't have it done up at the front.

"Raven also known as Uchiha Sasuke." The raven haired boy with onyx eyes glared at everyone. 'He's still pretty much the same. And he's definatealy Haru.' Thought Harry. Sasuke's dark blue tuxeduo seemed to match his hair perfectly even though it wasn't done up.

"Hawk or Hyuuga Neji." Some people gapsed at the white eyed teen's eyes and others snickered at his long hair but he ignored them all. His tuxeduo was white.

"Crow aka Sabaku no Kankuro!" Yelled the boy with the cat ears hood and purple face paint. He wire a very stunning purple tuxeduo.

"Stag or Nara Shikamaru." Yawned the pineapple haired kid with brown eyes. His tuxeduo was brown.

"Dragon aka Tenten!" Some people stared at the bunheaded girl for her lack of a last name. Her dress was a chinese style red thing with beautiful flowers and dragons on it.

"Dog or Inuzuka Kiba!" He watched the crowd with his slitted eyes and smiled as some people pointed out the orange triangles on his cheeks. He wore a black tuxeduo.

"Cat aka Hyuuga Hinata!" Giggled the indigo haired girl. People looked between her and Neji to see if they were related. She wore a beautiful lavender dress that seemed to fit her cute features perfectly.

"Slug aka Haruno Sakura!" The emerald eyed pinkette smiled. 'Pink hair? I was too afraid before to notice but seriously?' She wore a poofy pink dress (AN: Obviously!)

"Cheeta aka Sabaku no Temari!" Temari smiled with her green eyes shining. Most people were wondering how she managed to make her hair so spiky in her four ponytails. Others were staring at her sparkly beige ball gown that had sand flowers on it.

"Swan aka Yamanaka Ino!" Ino grinned and swung her long ponytail as she looked at eveyone with knowing blue eyes. She wore a form fitting blue dress.

"Now we shall begin our Ball with the champions dancing." Harry stumbled forwards behind all of the other champions and began to dance. The Wierd Sisters played a slow song as they danced with their partners. Soon Naruto and Ino joined them. Ron sat grumpily in a chair next to Paravati who glared daggers at him. If looks could kill. He would be very very dead by now. Kankuro spotted the enraged girl and walked up to her.

"May I take this dance?" Paravati blushed so deep it could rival Hinata's and she nodded. Most of the people had started to dance. Sasuke and Hinata leaped off the dance floor, literally, and sat in the chairs next to Ron.

"Yo, Wealsy-san." Hinata said. Ron looked at her and smiled. All of the shinobi seemed flawless but he thought she was the most pristine of them all.

"Hey Hyuuga." Ron smiled. Sasuke grumbled behind Hinata as jealousy flooded over him.

"_Ano_, that's my last name. We say our last names first so my name is Hinata." Hinata corrected with a smile. Then Ron spotted Hermionie.

"Hey Hermionie! Will you dance with me?" Hermionie opened her mouth ti respond when she saw Victor Krum talking to Hinata.

"Fine." Hermionie hissed to no one in particular.

"Vill you dance vith me?" Asked Victor. Sasuke growled and his sharingan activated to make his glare more frightening.

"_Gomen_ Krum-san but Sasuke-kun and I were just about to go into the garden." Hinata apoligized and grabbed Sasuke's hand before disappearing into the large crowd.

"That was a waste of chakra." Muttered Sasuke. Hinata giggled as they started to walk around the garden.

* * *

"Hey Harry! Want to go to the garden?" Asked Ron.

"Sure." Harry responded as he left Padma.

"Will you dance with me?" Asked Kiba. Padma nodded and went on the dance floor when the Wierd Sisters started anoher song. Harry and Ron walked out and heard talking.

"_Baka_! You pretty much just got off Sakura and now you're asking me out?!" Harry and Ron hid in the bushes as they watched Ino tell Naruto off.

"But I just realized my feelings for you are different from mine for Sakura-chan by a longshot!" Naruto whined, still holding out a white lily to Ino.

"Fine." Ino sighed and sat down next to Naruto. She smiled secretly as she put the flower in her hair.

"Let's go before they sense us here!" Whispered Ron and the two wizards moved on.

"Finally you notice me!" Harry and Ron heard as they stumbled upon another ninja couple.

"Yeah and now you're my troublesome woman." Yawned Shikamaru.

"First you ask me out and then you call me troublesome. I guess this happens when you start dating a guy with an I.Q. Of 200+." Sighed Temari as she settled down next to Shikamaru. Harry gagged and the two moved on again. Yet again they happened to almost walk into another ninja couple's conversation.

"Neji-kun, I'm sure Hinata-chan's fine." Tenten reassured as the overpritective branch family member stalked in circles nervously.

"I'm gonna kill the Uchiha." Muttered Neji as he sent a glare and a wave of killer intent at a white and red flower(AN: Uchiha colors=Red and White). Tenten was obviously annoyed and stalked forwards and suddenly kissed him. Harry almost barfed and ran off, not caring if they noticed him. Finally he stopped to catch his breath and heard the sound of someone kissing. He groaned silently and spotted Hinata and Sasuke sitting on a tree branch, snogging. Ron looked over and spotted Madame Maxime and hagrid talking near the fountain with very romantic facial expressions.

"Too many love birds in here." Gasped Ron and Harry agreed. The two rushed out of the Garden, gagging, in time to hear one last conversation.

"Dumbledore! They're only children! They can't protect Hogwarts!" Exclaimed McGonnigal as the other Teachers nodded.

"In their dimension they are already adults. Gaara is the leader of his village." Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples.

"He can't be! They're only about a year older than the 7th years!" Exclaimed Flitwick in his high pitched voice.

"Deal with it." Someone growled. The teachers whirled around and saw Gaara leaning against the door. "We are capable of protecting the school. You didn't complain when we wore our masks and we're still the same people." Gaara sighed and walked off. The teachers stared after him with their mouths opening and closing like goldfish.

* * *

**Sunhex1120: Did you enjoy that Gaara?**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Deidara: When am I back in the story un?!**

**Sunhex1120: Soon.**

**Deidara: That's not good enough for me un.**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Leave a review so you can get cookies like Tobi!**

**Sunhex1120: Taking initiative eh Tobi? Have a cookie!**

**Tobi: Yay cookies!**


	16. Chapter 16: Cause you stink!

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned a mission by Tsunade to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter. They also must surpervise the Triwizard tournement and help with obstacles. The two anbu are to stay in that dimension for a year and renforcements will come after two months. This story is not related to Konoha High/ Hogwarts that I made and it is just for fun. Hinata doesn't stutter and Sasuke is a little OOC. Sasuhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, NaruIno, HarryGinny, RonHermionie!**

**For those who remember. Sasuke and Hinata held hands in one of the earlier chapters and you were wondering what it means. Please look at the Title of the story and you'll find out the meaning.**

**Some of you have noticed that my story is similar to Broken wings and To be different but you will see that in the later chapters I am doing my own ideas. Like Voldy meeting Orochimaru and the Akatsuki almost taking the Kyuubi. Please no flames. They hurt my feelings but please leave advice. T-T**

**Just so you know I type on m IPod so it is a little difficult and there are bound to be typos.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PARRY HOTTER. I mean. HARRY POTTER!**

**Cat- Hinata**

**Raven- Sasuke**

**Hawk- Neji**

**Dragon- Tenten**

**Stag- Shikamaru**

**Swan- Ino**

**Fox- Naruto**

**Slug- Sakura**

**Dog- Kiba**

**Raccoon- Gaara**

**Crow- Kankuro**

**Cheeta- Temari**

**Gryffindor password: Namikaze**

**Slytherin password: Manda**

**Ravenclaw password: Uchiha**

**Hufflepuff password: Yagura**

**Harry: You forgot us. T-T**

**Sunhex1120: Matteyo! I didn't—**

**Ron: What the bloody h-e-double hockeysticks was that?!*Flings arms in the air* You forgot us!**

**Sunhex1120: I didn't—**

**Hinata: I know you like my vampire form but i like being an anbu. *Puppy dog eyes***

**Sasuke: You made Hinata-chan sad so now you die.**

**Gaara: I agree with you on that one Uchiha.**

**Tobi: HOW COULD YOU FORGET TOBI?! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY RIGHT?!**

**Deidara: WHY DID YOU NEED TO MAKE TOBI SAD UN?! HE CLINGS TO ME WHEN HE'S SAD YEAH!**

**Itachi: Everyone please calm down.**

**Naruto: YOU MADE HINATA-CHAN CRY! DIE SPAWN OF OROCHIMARU!**

**Orochimaru: Don't bring me into this!**

**Voldemort: By insulting Oro you're insulting me! EVADA CEDAVRA! EVADA CEDAVRA! EVADA CEDAVRA!**

**Lupin: WHY ME?! PROTEGO! PROTEGO! PROTEGO!**

**Pein: This world shall know pain.**

**Konan: Why are we here anyways?**

**Kisame: Ooooooh! Can I shave her with my samehada?**

**Sakura: CHANARO!**

**Tsunade: I need a drink.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

**Sunhex1120: *Eye twitches* SHUT IT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO UNLEASH THE WRATH OF THE WARRIOR CATS ON YOU!**

**Firestar: And why are you bringing Thunderclan into this?**

**Mistystar: And Riverclan?**

**Blackstar: And Shadowclan?**

**Onestar: And Windcl—**

**Sunhex1120: IT WAS AN EXAMPLE! NOW SHUT IT BEFORE MY DAD FINDS YOU ALL AND KILLS YOU WITH HIS POCKET KNIFE! **

**Everyone: …**

**Sunhex1120: *Deep breath and throws Tobi a cookie***

**Tobi: Yay! Tobi forgives you.**

**Deidara: Nooo what have you done un?! You have killed us all un!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Hermionie glared at Harry and Ron as they staggered out of the garden, gagging.

"And where were you two?" She demanded angrily. Harry pointed to the garden.

"Too many lovebirds." He gasped out. Ron nodded vigorously. Then he spotted Krum.

"So how did your dance go?" He asked with a trace of venom in his words. Hermionie glared angrily at him.

"If you're so disapointed why don't you ask me first next time?! And not as a last resort?!" Hermionie screamed at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes before walking away. Hermionie glared and stomped forwards.

"Ron you spoil everything!" Harry and Ron left in a hurry as Hermionie plopped down on the stairs with silent tears streaming down her face and messing up her make up.

"Boys are all _Bakas_!" Exclaimed someone from beside the weeping girl. Hermionie peeked out from under her bushy hair and looked strait into Tenten's brown eyes.

"What do _Baka_, _teme_ and _dobe_ mean Tenten?" Hermionie asked." Uchiha and Uzumaki say those words a lot."

"Well, _Baka_ means Idiot, _Teme_ means Bastard and _Dobe_ means deadlast." Tenten giggled in her almost unaturally high pitched voice. Hermionie looked dumbstruck at how they could use those words so freely.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were walking towards the oak tree beside the black lake holding hands. Then Sasuke heard the slight ripples on the water's surface.

"Haa!" Neji jumped out of nowhere and attacked the young Uchiha. Sasuke was taken completely surprise and was knocked to the ground.

"Eek! Neji-nissan!" Exclaimed Hinata. Neji was aiming juuken strikes at the Uchiha.

"You stay away from Hinata-sama Uchiha!" Hissed Neji as he sent an airpalm strike at Sasuke.

"Neji-nissan! Don't hurt Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelled as she held back her overprotective cousin. Sasuke scrambled up and fell into a taijutsu stance in case the angry Hyuuga attacked again.

"_Demo_ Hinata-sama!" Neji exclaimed. "What will your father say?" Hinata looked down at this.

"I don't care. I love Sasuke-kun." She whispered in a barely audible voice. Sasuke and Neji looked surprised. Hinata walked over and grabbed Sasuke's hand before stomping back up to the castle or so she thought. Her long lavender dress snagged on a branch and she realized she had led them into the forbidden forest.

"_Ano_, Hinata-chan, why are we here?" Asked Sasuke as he gave her a confused look. Hinata looked thoughtful before rushing forwards and kissing him.

* * *

"_Mendokse_." Sighed Shikamaru as he lounged on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Temari was polishing the outside of her fan near a window. She glared at him before sighing and continuing her polishing.

"What is so troublesome?" Temari asked as she finished her polishing with a flurish.

"Will Kiba remember?" Shikamaru asked. Temari snorted and nodded.

"Kiba is dense but not as dense as that Naruto. Naruto makes Kiba look smart so I'm sure he'll remember." Temari assured him.

"But it's still troublesome that we need to trust him with something like that. Why couldn't we let Gaara do it?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Because Gaara doesn't care." Temari responded bluntly.

* * *

Kiba was walking through the corridor near the so called room of requirement when he spotted Harry and Ron. Then he remebered Naruto telling him to give the boy a clue. He walked over casually with Akamaru strutting behind him. Ron noticed him first.

"Hey Inuzuka." He smiled at the slitted eyed boy.

"My name's Kiba Weasly-san, Potter-san, I need to talk to you." Ron showed no sign of moving so Kiba just sighed and turned to Harry.

"The prefect bathroom is very refreshing. Pine fresh in fact. It's a nice place for a bath. Take your egg and mull things over in the hot water." Kiba smirked before poofing away. Ron snickered.

"He pretty much just told you to go take a bath!" Ron laughed at Harry. The two returned to the common room to find Fred lounging on the couch near Shikamaru.

"Why do you think he wants me to go take a bath?" Harry asked Ron.

"'Cause he has the best nose of the lot of them and thinks you stink!" Ron exclaimed. Temari and Fred snorted.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and hung his head backwards on the back of the chair he was sitting on. Harry ran up to his bed and brought the golden egg downstairs.

"Oh don't open that please." Temari begged but she was too late.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" The egg screeched. Harry forced it closed. Shikamaru and Temari were holding their heads in pain from the noise.

"So what do you think it sounds like?" Asled Harry. Fred looked thoughtful.

"It sounds like Percy singing in the shower. Maybe you have to ambush him!" Fred exclaimed. Ron hit him on the head.

"This is serious!" Ron yelled.

"I'll go to the prefects bathroom tonight and try and figure it out like Kiba said." Harry said.

* * *

"So who's watching Nosy ol' Potter-san?" Kankuro asked cheerfully to the room of anbu.

"You." Gaara said bluntly.

"Aww! You're so adorable when you're grumpy." Kankuro cooed at the Kazekage. Gaara glared at him.

"Don't stir him up Kankuro, unles you want to end up doing the dreaded D-Rank missions for a year." Temari suggested. "Now get!" Kankuro left in a hurry.

"Well. That was fun while it lasted." Yawned Ino and she strolled out pf the portrait hole.

* * *

'As Shika would say; What a drag!' Thought Kankuro as he strolled towards Harry. He could hear the boy's loud footsteps even though he was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice cloak Potter-san." Kankuro smirked as he walked alongside the invisible boy.

"How did you—?" Harry began.

"Moody-san told me." The two walked silently(AN: Kankuro did but Harry wasn't capable of that yet!) towards the prefects bathroom.

"Pine fresh." Harry whispered and the two entered. Kankuro went over to a corner and started fiddling with a puppet while Harry stood awkwardly near the bathtub. Or should I say swimming pool! The bathtub was huge! It even had a diving board. Harry turned on several taps. Kankuro gaaged at the perfume smell of one of them.

"Uh. Could you close your eyes or something?" Asked Harry.

"Does it look like I'm concentrating on you?" Kankuro shot back without looking up from the puppet. Harry sighed and slipped out of his clothes before leaping in the bubble infested water. He grabbed his egg and stared at it.

"Don't you dare open that thing unless you want to be poisoned." Growled Kankuro while his puppet seemed to stand and grin evilly at Harry.

"I wasn't planning on it Kanky!" Teased Harry as he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Hey! That's what Temari calls me." Whined the anbu before returning to the still grinning puppet. Harry went back to staring at the egg thoughtfully.

"I would put it in the water if I were you." Harry jumped as Moaning Myrtle floated towards him. Kankuro snickered slightly before going back to his grinning puppet.

"M-Myrtle! I'm not wearing anything." Gasped Harry.

"Don't worry! I covered my eyes." Said ghost smiled maliciously. Harry still looked uncertain.

"What do you mean, put it in the water?" He asked finally.

"Well that's what he did. Cedric Diggory." Moaning Myrtle raised her eyebrows twice in what was supposed to be a seductive look that only creeped Harry out. He then picked up the egg and put it underwater. He opened it.

"You need to go under too silly!" Giggled Myrtle. Harry sighed before plunging into the soapy water. Then he heard the egg's song.

**_Come seek us where our voices sound_**

**_we cannot sing above the ground_**

**_and while your searching ponder this_**

**_we've taken what you'll sorely miss_**

**_An hour long you'll have to look_**

**_to recover what we took_**

**_An hour's gone, the prospect's black_**

**_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_**

Harry resurfaced, spluttering. Kankuro smirked. This ghost was smarter than she looked. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Myrtle, are there Mermaids in the black lake?"

* * *

**Sunhex1120: I decided to reread the Goblet of fire to that I can get more joke Ideas.**

**Sasuke:… Review or die.**

**Sunhex1120: Let me have some death threats too! *Takes away box of death threats***


End file.
